PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS
by AngelaMort
Summary: Los momentos mas curiosos en la infancia de los Santos Dorados, Dioses Guerreros, Marinas, Espectros y Angeles de Artemisa ¿Quien yo? ¿Final olvidado? ¿Felizmente enojado? ¿Las tijeras? ::14shot::
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Pues algo mas recién salido de mi mente retorcida, y bueno, un mini fic que logré hacer con el poco tiempo disponible que ahora tengo y añoro. Si, ya entré a trabajar, (negocios, negocios, digo, hay que ganarse la vida) Y bueno, fue inspirado al releer (por quincuagésima vez) el cómic llamado _Calvin & Hobbes (mi favorito junto con el de Garfield) _el cual pertenece a la autoría de Bill Watterson. Y bueno, ya mero subo el de "Cascarita" solo estoy esperando algo para que esté listo todo jeje. Bueno ya no les quito mas de su tiempo y disfruten.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**Pequeño recuerdo número uno:**_

Una noche como todas las demás Shion se encontraba de visita en la casa del pequeño Mu, quien tenia unos escasos 7 años y en esa época era un niño muy travieso.

-Pequeño Mu ¿Dónde estas? –preguntó Shion al notar tan tranquilo todo.

-¡Maestroooooo! –se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, era el pequeño Mu quien venia corriendo en dirección de él.

Shion observó a su pequeño pupilo que lucia un poco sucio, además de los entrenamientos y después de estos, siempre se daban un espacio para jugar todos los caballeros, entre sus lugares favoritos, lugares que tengan mucha tierra y siempre terminaban así de sucios. Pero había otro pequeño problemita. Mu odiaba los baños y era capaz de quedarse así durante una semana y no importarle. Por eso estaba ahí Shion, sabia que su pupilo estaría en tales circunstancias...

-Oye pequeño Mu ¡Adivina que hora es! –dijo de repente el antiguo santo de Aries.

-¿Uh? –preguntó Mu extrañado al mismo tiempo en que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Vamos Mu ¡Adivina que hora es!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó el pequeño.

-¡Es una hora MUY especial! –respondió tratando de mantener el misterio y la emoción.

-¡¿En serio! OvO –preguntó emocionado.

-Aja...

-¡Wow! ¡Híjole! ¿Que hora es? –preguntó Mu mas que emocionado.

-¿En verdad quieres saber pequeño Mu?

-¡Si! ¡Si, quiero! n.n

-¿Estas seguro? ñ.ñ

-¡SI, DIGAMELO MAESTRO, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO! n.n

-¡PUES ES LA HORA DEL BAÑO! ¡WOOOOW!

Momentos después...

-Como detesto esas llamadas que hacen en la radio todos los adultos quejándose de que sus hijos no los quieren, que no les hablan, que nunca los visitan o se revelan ante ellos... esas llamadas me enfurecen ¬.¬ –refunfuñó el pequeño Mu quien se encontraba en una tina de baño llena de espuma.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número dos:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la casa de Cáncer, el pequeño Máscara Mortal quien tenia unos 10 años abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba despertando, sin embargo había algo ahí que no cuadraba. ¡Mascarita se había despertado con una rana en la cabeza!

El pequeño niño de Cáncer se quedó quieto ante tal situación, intentó no moverse, quería gritar pero no podía. Su pequeño secretito era que... ¡Le tenia mucho asco a las ranas!.

Sin embargo, en una de esas tomó valor y abrió la boca para poder gritar, pero Oh mala suerte. ¡La rana baja por la cara y se le mete a la boca!

El pequeño Mascarita trata de impedirlo, pero el resbaloso anfibio se desliza inmediatamente y es tragado ¡Pero que desagradable!

Algunos momentos después, el mejor amigo de Mascarita va a visitarlo.

-Hola Mascarín –saludó el pequeño Afrodita sonriente.

El pequeño santo de Cáncer se encontraba aun en cama y lucia pálido.

-Afro... –murmuró Mascarita con una extraña voz entre ronca y chillona- Me siento muy mal T.T

-¡Pero Máscara! Te oyes horrible. Hasta parece como si tuvieras una rana en la garganta O.O –dijo el chico de Piscis sorprendido.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número tres:**_

Una atardecer Milo y Camus se encontraban en el coliseo, estaban sentados haciendo nada de provecho, bueno a decir verdad Milo leía una revista National Geographic,

-Escucha Camus.. –dijo el pequeño Milo quien leía entretenidamente- Aquí dice que un jaguar puede correr a 100KM/H.

-Ay bicho, eso no es nada –respondió Camus- Un caballero puede correr a la velocidad de la luz, que seria como lo quíntuple de eso.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó Milo- Yo aun no la alcanzo por completo, pero tu si puedes ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro!

-Entonces hazme una demostración. n.n

-Oh, pero ahora no puedo Milo.

-¿No? ¿Y por que no? O.O –preguntó extrañado.

-Por que no traigo puesto mi paracaídas para frenar. ú.u

-Ô.O?

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cuatro:**_

Era la hora del almuerzo, la pequeña Marín se encontraba en el coliseo, estaba comiendo un emparedado. Cuando en eso, el pequeño Aioria se acercó a Marín y se sentó junto a ella. Esta ultima se volvió a poner su mascara y volteó a verlo.

-¡Ah, el lunch! Mi comida favorita –dijo Aioria quien empezó a abrir una bolsita de papel que traía en sus manos.

Marín lo veía con indiferencia.

-Desde que empezó a hacer calor me puse a atrapar moscas y ponerlas en un frasco... –Aioria estaba buscando algo de su bolsita de papel.

-Ô.O

-Finalmente, tuve suficientes bichos para aplastarlos con una cuchara y hacerme una jalea –Aioria finalmente saca el emparedado y se lo enseña- La llamo "Mantequilla de mosca". ¿Quieres una probadita?

Marín da un suspiro y mueve su cabeza en negación.

-Dime Aioria. ¿Tienes ALGÚN amigo?

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cinco:**_

Un atardecer los pequeños Saga y Kanon se encontraban viendo la puesta del sol desde la roca de Cabo Sounion, sin embargo ese silencio fue roto por el menor de los gemelos.

-Mira Saga, voy a pensar en un numero del uno al setecientos billones y medio y tu vas adivinar cual estoy pensando ¿Va?

Saga dio un suspiro.

-De acuerdo... –respondió sin remedio alguno.

-A ver... mmh... –Kanon musitó pensativo- ¿Cuál estoy pensando?

-¿Once?

-No, a ver otro...

-Seis millones cuatro.

-No, intenta de nuevo...

-¬,¬ -Saga se da la vuelta y se aleja de ahí.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Saga! ¡¿Acaso no te gustan los juegos! –preguntó Kanon molesto.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número seis:**_

Los pequeños Shura y Aioros habían escalado una gran subida, una de muchas que habían en el santuario.

-Mira, desde aquí se pueden ver las doce casas y el resto del santuario –dijo Shura maravillado al ver el paisaje.

-Si, lo sé. Y lo llamo la "loma del cuidado" –comentó Aioros.

El santo de sagitario traía consigo una especie de carretita que tenia 4 ruedas, parecía un carrito, Aioros se subió en este y le indicó a Shura que lo imitara, este subió en la parte trasera.

-Lo llamo así por que eso es lo que gritas siempre que bajamos –dijo Aioros.

El carrito comenzó a avanzar y deslizarse camino abajo.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que las cosas pasan demasiado rápido... –siguió hablando Aioros conforme avanzaban camino abajo.

El carrito cada vez iba tomando mas velocidad.

-... estamos tan preocupados por ver que es lo que tenemos adelante que no nos damos tiempo para disfrutar donde estamos... –continuó Aioros.

Y el carrito iba tomando cada vez mas velocidad, Shura solo observaba el camino mientras escuchaba al ahora filosofo Aioros.

-... los días van y vienen sin que nos demos cuenta, la vida se vuelve una ilusión...

De tanta velocidad, parecían torpedos.

-... las calamidades son las que a menudo nos regresan al presente...

Mientras Aioros seguía hablando, Shura observaba que el carrito había llegado al fin y ahora comenzaba un barranco, ahora estaban sobre aire, todo parecía en cámara lenta.

-... entonces, de repente despertamos y vemos todos los errores que hemos cometido, pero ya es tarde para cambiar... –siguió Aioros.

Volaban en el aire, y sin carrito, giraban y giraban, y giraban como perinolas.

-... es como... es como...

Ambos cayeron al suelo y solo se podía ver una nube de polvo.

-¿Es como que? –preguntó Shura.

-Es como ALGO, pero ahora no sé como decírtelo...

_**Pequeño recuerdo número siete:**_

En el coliseo todos estaban a punto de hacer un entrenamiento mas. Aioria estaba parado junto a Shaka.

-¡Aquí estoy! A mis 7 años empezando otro entrenamiento y 9 años mas que aun me esperan, después me convertiré en caballero dorado, después custodiare el templo de Leo, después quizás luche en una guerra santa y luego morir por nada –refunfuñó Aioria.

-û.u –cara de Shaka.

-Dime Shaka ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? –preguntó Aioria tratando de buscar una respuesta coherente en esa cabecita- ¡Tienes solo 10 años para ser un niño!

Aioria volteó a ver al rubio.

-Y ¿Explorar, descubrir y jugar? ¡Esas cosas también son importantes! –dijo finalmente Aioria.

-Pues tienes las tardes y los fines de semana –añadió Shaka respondiendo las incógnitas de su compañero.

-Nah, esas son para ver tele o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ocho:**_

Se encontraban Aldebarán y Kiki en la entrada del templo de Mu, desde ahí se podía ver el atardecer el cual era hermoso.

-Dime Aldebarán ¿Por qué se pone el sol? –preguntó Kiki quien volteó a ver al santo de Tauro.

-¡Ah! Por que el aire caliente sube. El sol está caliente a medio día, y por eso sube al cielo –respondió Aldebarán con un aire de sabiduría.

-Oh... –musitó Kiki con sorpresa.

-Y además, en la tarde cuando se enfría, baja.. –añadió Aldebarán.

-Ah, entonces ¿Por qué va de Este a Oeste? –volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

-Viento solar.

-¡Aldebarán! –se escuchó a Mu desde el interior del templo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número nueve:**_

Un medio día como cualquiera, estaban Shion y Dohko de 9 años jugando por los alrededores del santuario. Jugaban a los vaqueros. ¡Bang! Por aquí ¡Bang! Por allá.

-¡Ja! ¡Seis tiros Dohko! ¡Se te acabaron las balas! –dijo Shion quien simulaba tener una pistola utilizando sus propias manos- ¡Te tengo cuatrero!

Dohko junto con una sonrisa suspicaz se acercó a su amigo y...

-¡ZAP! –exclamó el santo de Libra.

-¿"ZAP"? ô.o –preguntó Shion extrañado.

-Mi lazo para ganado u.ú

_**Pequeño recuerdo número diez:**_

Shion estaba en la cocina del gran templo, estaba partiendo algunas zanahorias. Sin embargo alguien entro a la cocina.

-¡Oiga, Maestro! ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar Hamburguesas? –preguntó el pequeño Mu.

-Hoy no pequeño pupilo.

-Pero maestro ¿Por qué no?

-Por que estoy ya cocinando algo para cenar –respondió Shion quien siguió partiendo las verduras.

-Si, por eso...

-T,T

FIN

**NOTA DE MI**: Jajaja me divertí mucho haciendo este Oneshot Jajaja espero que como a mi, a ustedes les hayan gustado estos 10 mini recuerdos de los caballeros mas lindos de todos, que para serles sincera, los que mas me gustaron fueron la 8 y la 9. (curioso, mientras escribía este capitulo, estaba escuchando el debate (o como le llamo, los berrinches y mentadas) presidenciables. Ah la política mexicana es tan divertida. (óigase una voz sarcástica-irónica)

Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, si tienes dudas, criticas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o lo que quieras decirme, no dudes en enviarme un comentario, mail, review, PV o por vía MSN. ¡Até a próxima é Muito Obrigado!

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices" –Paulo Coelho.**

**-----**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:** Debido al éxito obtenido, pues aquí les dejo una segunda parte (y ultima), originalmente iban a ser recuerdos de los Dioses Guerreros y Marinas, pero creo que como los santos de atenea no hay 2, así q disfruten.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUER2**

**(segunda parte)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**Pequeño recuerdo número once:**_

**T**odo comenzó una tarde en el 11vo templo de Acuario, Shion iba pasando por ahí casualmente, cuando sintió una brisa muy fría, se adentró para ver que era lo que sucedía y espió un poco, para su sorpresa gran parte del templo estaba cubierto por nieve, en medio de todo ello estaban Camus y Milo.

Los pequeños Camus y Milo de escasos 5 años corrían de un lado a otro, dejaban huellas en la nieve por todos lados, después de un rato los pequeños comenzaron a formar grandes bolas de nieve, las cargaban y las llevaban de un lado a otro.

Shion seguía observando.

El pequeño santo de Acuario comenzó a formar un primer muñeco de nieve con ayuda de su mejor amigo. Hicieron mas bolas de nieve y formaron mas muñecos. Vaya que Camus y Milo estaban entretenidos en lo que hacían, ya que hacían cálculos, acomodaban perfectamente a los muñecos.

Camus hizo el ultimo toque y feliz de la vida se fue de ahí seguido de Milo. Shion observó lo que los santitos habían formado, y para sorpresa del patriarca era una imagen muy extraña. Se podía ver un muñeco de nieve partido por la mitad con cara de muerto y tirado en el suelo, los otros dos muñecos estaban de pie como observando al muñeco tirado, y con caras de sorpresa...

Shion dio un suspiro.

-Creo que hay que llevar a estos niños al psicólogo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número doce:**_

¡Es Kiki, la partícula de luz humana!... ¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta a 240mil KM de distancia!... ¡Nada es el universo es mas rápido que Kiki!...

-Espero... –murmuró el Aphendix quien huía de su maestro quien lo estaba correteando.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número trece:**_

Una noche muy fría en Grecia había caído, la mas fría que jamás se había sentido. En la casa de Géminis se encontraban los pequeños Saga y Kanon recostados en una cama matrimonial...

-Oye, estas en MI lado de la cama –refunfuñó Saga a su hermano.

-¡Las sabanas están heladas! –se quejó Kanon quien se envolvía en estas.

-Si, bueno... –pero antes de que Saga dijera algo mas- ¡AAAAUUGGHH! ¡TUS PIES ESTÁN HELADOS, ALÉJATE DE MI!

-Es que mi lado está mas frío –respondió Kanon.

-Bueno, ¡Pero no me enfríes a mi! –exclamó Saga molestó quien se sentó y miró colérico a su hermano- ¡Hazte para allá!

-¡Como no, TÚ estas de lado de la pared, yo de lado de la ventana! –respondió Kanon de igual manera y también se sentó.

Después de unas miradas furiosas, se volvieron a recostar y...

-¡Deja de jalar las sabanas! ¿Quieres? –dijo un colérico Saga quien arrebataba dicho articulo.

-¡Si apenas tengo sabanas, tarado! –Kanon las jaló de su lado- ¡Dame eso!

Y así empezó una guerra campal por las sabanas.

-Estas dejando entrar el aire frío ¡Ya párale! –exclamó Saga.

-¡Te lo mereces, cerebro de peluche! –respondió Kanon- ¡Vas a ver lo que es tener frío!

Saga ya harto se destapó y dio un salto para irse contra de su hermano, Kanon ante aquello tomó una almohada.

-¡Traga plumas, copia genérica! –Kanon le lanzó un almohadazo a Saga, este se lo devolvió...

Después de almohadazos, patadas, golpes y mordidas, los gemelos terminaron con la cama hecha un relajo y por demás exhaustos, estaban tirados sobre esta.

-Hazte para allá, estas calentando mi lado de la cama –dijo un agotado Saga quien estaba recostado boca abajo.

-Abre la ventana, me estoy rostizando –respondió un cansado Kanon quien estaba panza arriba.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número catorce:**_

Mu, el elefante camina por la pradera africana. ¡Con 5 toneladas, es el mamífero terrestre MAS grande!. Su ensordecedor llamado rompe la tranquila mañana...

Se puede ver a Mu sobre la cama de Shion quien aun dormía, tomando todo el aire posible y con una trompeta en mano.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número quince:**_

En Siberia, se encontraba Cristal en el lugar de entrenamiento, era un lago congelado, pero en ese momento estaba cubierta totalmente de nieve.

-Hyoga, quiero que recojas toda esa nieve del lago congelado para que podamos entrenar –dijo Cristal a su alumno.

-¿Cuánto me vas a pagar? –preguntó el pequeño rubio inocentemente quien tenia aproximadamente 5 años.

-Bueno... esta bien, te daré 50 centavos –respondió Cristal.

-¿50 centavos? ¡No lo haré por 50! –exclamó molesto el pequeño futuro Cygnus.

-¬¬ lo harás gratis por que YO te lo digo.

-... acepto los 50 u.ú

-Niño listo. u.u

_**Pequeño recuerdo número dieciséis:**_

Estaban Afrodita y Máscara jugando en el templo del patriarca, cuando en eso en 2 columnas ven que hay una hamaca amarrada de extremo a extremo, los 2 pequeños santos van hacia esta y mascara se sube primero, después de un rato.

-Bueno Mascara, ya bájate de la hamaca –ordenó el pequeño Afrodita un poco molesto.

-¿Qué te crees? No es tu hamaca –respondió el pequeño Canceriano.

-Pero ya me toca –respondió Afro quien se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo llegue primero, así que te toca cuando yo acabe u.ú

-Si no te bajas, yo me subo con tigo –Afrodita se trepó en la hamaca.

-¡Pero para nada! –respondió Mascarita quien empujo a Afro.

Sin embargo el niño de piscis hizo resistencia y la pobre hamaca estaba siendo forzada.

Mas tarde...

Shion llegaba cansado al templo mayor, cuando de repente vio su hamaca y con intenciones de recostarse se acercó a esta, se sentó pero de inmediato se sumió la hamaca, así, tocando sus pompas al suelo.

-Estas hamacas siempre se aflojan o.ó

_**Pequeño recuerdo número diecisiete:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la casa de Aries, donde estaban Kiki y Mu.

-Dígame maestro ¿Yo fui una oruga? –preguntó Kiki con ingenuidad.

-¿Una que? –preguntó Mu extrañado.

-Ya sabes, una oruga –respondió Kiki- ¿Es verdad que a los 2 años era un gusano?

-¡Que desagradable! –exclamó Mu- ¡Claro que no fuiste un gusano! ¿Quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza?

Momentos después...

-¡Aldebarán, Deberías de coordinar tus historias con las de mi maestro, Sr. Británica!

Aldebarán solo fingió demencia mientras leía un periódico.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número dieciocho:**_

Aioria se encontraba inflando un globo, ya inflado lo observó y se le ocurrió una idea. El pequeño santo de Leo buscó una llave de agua, y al encontrarla lleno el globo con el liquido azul. Rápidamente se dirigió al templo de virgo, sigilosamente se fue escondiendo de todo lo que podía, entró al jardín de los Saras gemelos y vio a Shaka meditar entre sus 2 arbolitos.

Aioria con una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizo cautelosamente hasta llegar detrás de un árbol, ya al tener al rubio muy cerca, sacó su globo de agua con intenciones de empaparlo.

-Como si la vida no fuera de por si corta –murmuró Shaka quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Aioria con globo en mano solo se sentó junto a Shaka, se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número diecinueve:**_

Estaban los pequeños Aioros y Shura entados en las gradas del coliseo platicando.

-¿Sabes que nos hace falta, Shura? –pregunto el pequeño santo de Sagitario.

-¿Una novia? –respondió Shura.

-¡No! Nos hace falta una actitud.

-¿Una actitud?

-Si, no puedes ser buena onda si no tienes una buena actitud.

-¿Ah si?

-¡Claro! Es básico, ahora ¿Qué tipo de actitud podríamos tener nosotros?

Después de un silencio profundo...

-Podríamos ser corteses –dijo finalmente Shura.

-¡Uf! Si, que buena onda ¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número veinte:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Dohko y Shion reunios en la entrada de la casa de Libra.

-¿Sabes Dohko? He decidido ser fatalista. –dijo Shion quien sacaba pecho.

-¿Fatalista?

-Claro, todo esta escrito. Hay que aceptar todo como venga. Si algo malo me pasa, NO es mi culpa, es culpa del destino.

Dohko sonríe maliciosamente y le hace zancadilla a Shion, quien cae de sentón al piso.

-Siento que estabas destinado a que cayeras al piso –dijo Dohko a su amigo quien estaba tirado.

-¡Eso no fue el destino! o.ó

**AHORA SI, ESTE SI ES EL FIN (...espero)**

**NOTA DE MI:** Pues bueno, quiero agradecerles los reviews del capitulo pasado, muchas gracias y me alegra que les haya gustado esta idea de hacer como pequeños sketches de la niñez de los santos dorados. Y bueno, espero también les guste este cap.

Si tienes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, criticas constructivas no dudes en enviarme un review, mail, privado o por vía MSN, suerte a todos y nos seguimos leyendo. Ciao.

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Cohelo.**

**-----**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:** Ok, aquí de nuevo, si lo sé, dije q seria el ultimo el anterior cap pero no pude evitarlo, así que aquí les dejo la tercera parte, no les digo que es el ultimo por que ya me conozco como soy de quisquillosa, en fin, espero les guste. Y aclaro que todo esto esta basado e inspirado en el cómic _Calvin & Hobbes_ de la autoría de Bill Watterson, el cual decidí como mencioné, pasarlos a mi versión SS. Así que si es parecido a la realidad, es mera coincidencia :p jeje Y gracias por la flicitacion, jeje si, el 16 de Julio pasado cumpli años... y los que faltan jajaja bueno eso es todo.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 3**

**(tercera parte)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veintiuno:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Escorpión, donde Milo y Camus jugaban con un poco de nieve que había hecho el santito de Acuario, estaban formando figuras. Sin embargo algo llamó la atención de Camus.

-Dime Milo ¿Por qué tu muñeco de nieve tiene una bolsa de agua caliente en la cabeza? –preguntó extrañado al ver tal cosa.

-Por que se está suicidando n.n

-o.ô

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veintidós:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Virgo, donde el pequeño Aioria llegó como loco hacia el rubio.

-¡Shaka, Shaka¡Tengo buenas noticias! –dijo Aioria mas que animado.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el pequeño rubio.

-Voy a fundar un club secreto y te voy a ser miembro.

-Ah ¡Que bien!

-¡Si, será genial! Nos inventaremos nombres secretos, códigos secretos para nuestra correspondencia secreta, un saludo secreto, tendremos un club secreto, una llamada secreta para entrar y haremos grandes cosas secretas. –dijo entusiasmado el santo de Leo.

-Solo una pregunta Aioria.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por que tanto secreto?

-Es que la gente te presta mas atención cuando cree que escondes algo o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veintitrés:**_

Un medio día en Atenas, Aldebarán Kiki y Mu iban caminando por la capital, claro, con sus ropas de civiles para no levantar sospechas, cuando en eso Kiki ve a lo lejos un puente, este tenia un letrero que decía: "Peso máximo autorizado: 10 TM".

-Aldebarán¿Cómo hacen para calcular el peso que aguanta un puente? –preguntó el pequeño Aphendix.

-¡Ah! Muy sencillo. Van haciendo pasar camiones, cada vez de mayor peso, hasta que el puente se rompe. Entonces pesan el último camión y reconstruyen el puente. –respondió Aldebarán con aire de sabiduría.

-Sí, suena lógico... –respondió Kiki muy pensativo.

-¡Aldebarán, si no sabes la respuesta, díselo, no lo confundas más! –dijo Mu enfadado quien había escuchado todo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veinticuatro:**_

Estaban los pequeños Dohko y Shion en uno de los jardines en el santuario. En eso, Dohko se percata de que Shion se notaba preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, amigo? –pregunto el pequeño santo de Libra.

-Si, es que he tenido problemas en elegir una nueva afición –respondió cabizbajo Shion- primero coleccionar bichos, pero también me gustan las estampas.

-¿Y por que te decidiste?

-Por estampar bichos. n.n –respondió mientras pisaba unas hormigas.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veinticinco:**_

Una atardecer como muchas otras, se encontraban Aioros y Shura sentados en la rama mas alta de un árbol.

-Nunca había estado tan alto en un árbol –dijo Aioros quien observaba el lugar.

-Yo tampoco, puedes ver muy lejos desde aquí... –añadió Shura- Inclusive se pueden ver las 12 casas.

-Así es, me alegro de estar aquí...

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio, momentos después...

-Fue todo un choque ¿Verdad? –preguntó Shura quien observaba el carrito donde jugaban, atorado una rama mas abajo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veintiséis:**_

Estaban reunidos en el gran templo los pequeños Saga y Kanon con el Patriarca Shion.

-Miren, les voy a hacer un truco de magia –dijo Shion sonriente quien se acercó a Kanon, dirigió su mano en la oreja del pequeño y...- ¡Mira, saqué una moneda de tu oreja!

Los gemelos pusieron cara de sorpresa e intercambiaron miradas, para después sonreír maliciosamente.

Mas tarde...

Saga tenia a Kanon de cabeza y lo zangoloteaba.

-Dime Kanon ¿Ya te salió alguna otra moneda? –preguntó Saga.

-No, pero si mucha sangre de mi nariz x.X

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veintisiete:**_

En la casa de Aries, una noche como muchas otras, Shion había obligado a Mu a tomarse un baño. El pequeño carnero estaba en la tina de agua.

-¡Maestro, el agua esta muy fría! –gritó el pequeño Mu.

Shion se acercó y abrió el agua caliente.

-Maestro, ahora esta muy caliente o.o

Shion de nuevo abrió la llave del agua.

-Maestro, de nuevo esta muy fría.

Shion dio un suspiro y puso mas agua fría a la tina. Mu de nuevo se quejó.

-Maestro, ahora esta muy caliente.

Shion con la poca paciencia de nuevo abrió el grifo de agua. Mu observo a su alrededor...

-Maestro, ahora la tina esta muy llena o.o

-¬¬U

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veintisiete:**_

Todo comenzó una noche en El Santuario.

-Hoy no voy a cenar –informó Seiya a Marín.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, solo voy a comer galletas enfrente de la tele u.u –dijo sin mas el futuro Pegaso.

-Mira jovencito, vas a sentarte en la mesa y comer lo que preparé ¿Entendiste? –preguntó Marín de una forma muy amenazante.

-Oh, claro, a eso me refería o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veintiocho:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Afrodita y Máscara sentados y recargados en la copa de un árbol.

-Dime Máscara ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? –preguntó el niño de Piscis muy pensativo.

-Por que caminamos hasta aquí o.o –atinó a responder Mascarita.

-No, no... me refiero a aquí en la tierra.

-Por que en la tierra la vida es posible.

-No, quiero decir¿Por qué somos¿Por qué existimos? -insistió Afro.

-Por que nacimos.

-Olvídalo ¬¬

-Lo haré. Gracias ¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Veintinueve:**_

Todo comenzó una noche en la mansión Kido, donde los futuros caballeros de Bronce ya estaban durmiendo por ordenes de Tatsumi...

-Es muy temprano para estar en cama, apenas esta oscuro. ¿Por que debemos de estar en cama¡Es ridículo, ni siquiera estoy cansado¡No necesito estar en cama, esto es ultraje! -exclamó Hyoga quien tenia unos 4 años y estaba sentado en su cama- ¡Es lo mas estúpido que puedo imaginar, creo que Tatsumi está intentando deshacerse de mi¡No puedo dormir!

Hyoga dio un suspiro y volteó hacia su lado, donde había alguien mas acostado y "dormido".

-¿Tu puedes dormir, Shiryu?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ò.O

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Treinta:**_

Milo y Camus seguían jugando en la casa de escorpión con la nieve que había en los alrededores, y ahora habían hecho mas esculturas muy curiosas.

-¿Tiburones de nieve? –preguntó Camus quien observaba pequeñas aletas de tiburón dando una impresión de que nadaban en la nieve.

-Así es Camus –respondió Milo con una sonrisa- Y ese no se va a salvar...

Mas adelante había un muñeco de nieve que aparentaba nadar y tratar de huir de los tiburones. Shion seguía observando.

-Definitivamente llamaré al psicólogo...

**FIN (Por ahora...)**

**NOTA DE MI:** Pues como siempre es costumbre mía, agradezco sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado y que al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa esta pequeña parodia que según yo, iba a ser de un capitulo Jajaja, pero bueno. Muchas gracias. Y bueno, tengo un 4to capitulo q luego bajarè, asi que esperenlo.

Y como siempre, si tienes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, criticas constructivas no dudes en enviarme un review, mail, privado o por vía MSN, suerte a todos y nos seguimos leyendo. Ciao.

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Cohelo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA:** Como lo prometí, aquí la 4ta parte, y ahora si, quizás la ultima (bueno, a decir verdad no sé jaja), espero les guste¡y gracias por sus reviews! En verdad me animan y me suben el bajo estado anímico que he tenido estos últimos días, y bueno, parece que en el capitulo pasado me equivoqué, puse 2 veces 27, sea, que les di 11 recuerdos, no 10, pero en fin, una mas una menos, da igual, aquí les dejo este capitulo¡disfrútenlo!

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 4**

**(cuarta parte)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**Pequeño recuerdo número treinta y uno:**_

Todo comenzó en el gran templo, donde Kiki corría como loco de un lado a otro.

-¡Kiki, deja de correr de esa manera por el templo! –exclamó Mu bastante irritado.

Sin embargo Kiki ignorándolo, siguió corriendo, hasta que se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido.

¡SMASH... BINK... BONK... BOOM!

Shion rápidamente fue al lugar del incidente.

-¿Que te acabo de decir? –preguntó Mu a su pupilo quien se había estrellado en un mueble lleno de libros y tenia un florero en la cabeza.

-No lo sé –respondió el pequeño Kiki- ¿Tu tampoco escuchabas? o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número treinta y dos:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Saga y Kanon en la azotea de la casa de géminis, estaban observando la noche, la cual era hermosa y estaba llena de estrellas.

-¿Sabes Saga? Creo que el patriarca tiene razón –comentó Kanon de repente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que el patriarca siempre nos dice que nuestros destinos están determinados por las estrellas.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Saga- ¿Por qué?

-Por que la vida es mucho más divertida cuando no somos responsables de nuestros propios actos n.n

_**Pequeño recuerdo número treinta y tres:**_

Todo comenzó una noche en la casa de Aries, donde el pequeño Mu se encontraba haciendo algo muy curioso.

El pequeño Mu estaba dentro del retrete del baño, estaba girando dentro de este mismo...

-¡HURRA... Jajaja... QUE DIVERTIDO! –decía feliz el santo de Aries quien dejó de girar, para después jalar de nuevo a la palanca del retrete y girar de nuevo en este (claro, impulsado por la fuerza del agua)- ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Momentos después...

-He tomado mi baño, maestro –dijo el pequeño Mu quien estaba empapado y con solo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Mmmh... –musitó Shion quien lo esperaba afuera de este- fue rápido...

_**Pequeño recuerdo número treinta y cuatro:**_

Todo comenzó en la doceava casa, donde el pequeño Afrodita estaba regando las rosas de su jardín, en eso, Mascarita llegó a verlo.

-Afro, mira lo que tengo –dijo Mascarita quien tenia consigo un globo con agua en la mano.

-¿Y eso que? –preguntó Afro con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo que, qué? –respondió el pequeño Cáncer- YO tengo un globo con agua y tu no. Por lo tanto YO tengo superioridad ofensiva y tu tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga ¿Que piensas de eso?

Afro da un suspiro y mira al suelo.

-Pienso que tomaré esta ramita de mis rosales y pincharé tu globo. n.n

Momentos después...

-Ese es el problema con la tecnología de las armas, se vuelven obsoletas tan rápido –refunfuñó el pequeño Máscara quien estaba totalmente empapado.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número treinta y cinco:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Dohko y Shion en el coliseo.

-¡Oh cielos, no te muevas! –exclamó Dohko a su amigo.

-¿Por qué¿Que pasa? –preguntó Shion alarmado.

-¡La oruga mas fea y peluda que he visto esta por morder tu trasero!

-¡Auug¡Mátala, mátala! –gritó Shion.

Dohko sonríe maliciosamente y le da una patada que hace volar al carnerito. Momentos después...

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema, Shion? –preguntó el pequeño Dohko quien era correteado por un enojado Shion- No aprecias el humor físico... ¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número treinta y seis:**_

Todo comenzó una atardecer en la casa de Virgo, donde el rubio estaba meditando, en eso Aioria aparece a sus espaldas.

-Dime Shaka ¿Estas nervioso? –preguntó un curioso Aioria.

-No¿Por que?

Se puede ver a Aioria con un globo en una mano, y en la otra un alfiler...

_**Pequeño recuerdo número treinta y siete:**_

Una mañana en la casa de Escorpión, se encontraban los pequeños Camus y Milo desayunando.

-¿Sabes Camus? Pienso que los rituales son muy importantes –comentó el pequeño escorpión mientras agarraba su caja de cereal- Por ejemplo, MI ritual favorito es comerme tres platos de "Crispibombas de Chocoazúcar" y ver la T.V toda la mañana de sábado.

Ambos santitos se sirven cereal en sus platos, se levantan de su lugar y se dirigen hacia la sala de T.V con todo y desayuno.

-Después de unas cuantas horas, estoy tan sobre estimulado que no puedo ni sentarme ni pensar derecho –siguió hablando Milo.

Ambos niños llegaron y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Una experiencia trascendental¿Eh? –preguntó Camus.

-Si, adquiero una conciencia mas baja n.n

_**Pequeño recuerdo treinta y ocho:**_

Va llegando Aioros a la casa de Capricornio.

-¡Shura, Shura! –gritó Aioros desesperado- ¡Tienes que ayudarme, tengo un GRAN problema!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Shura conmocionado.

-¿Te acuerdas que El Maestro dijo que podía usar sus binoculares con la condición que los cuidara muchísimo?

-Aja...

-Bueno¡Pues los rompí sin querer!

Aioros de tan agitado que venia, tomó aire.

-Dime Shura ¿Qué me aconsejas que haga¿Me fugo o me hago el Hara-Kiri?

-¿Por los binoculares?

-Si. ó.o

-Quizá las 2 cosas o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número treinta y nueve:**_

Se encontraban Kiki y Aldebarán en la entrada de la casa de Aries.

-¿Sabes Aldebarán? He estado leyendo libros sobre paleontología ¡Es algo fascinante! –dijo Kiki emocionado.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, por ejemplo, leí que los científicos pueden saber que tan antiguo es algo con solo ver el polvo que queda.

Aldebarán con su dedo índice rascó en la oreja del pelirrojo.

-¿Oye, que haces!

Aldebarán observó su dedo índice.

-Pues tu debes tener unos 11 años.

-Wow, eres fabuloso ¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Cuarenta:**_

¡A escena¡Corre película!

Subir por el laberinto, más rápido, mas rápido... ¡El pequeño Mu atraviesa por el horrible túnel!... Sale a la superficie, el sol lo deslumbra, la hormiga Mu desciende rápidamente la colina.

¡Otras hormigas corren enloquecidas alrededor de él¡Mu trata de no quedarse atrás¡Al fin llega hasta la monstruosa oruga muerta!... ¡Sin parar la levanta¡La hormiga Mu con oruga y todo se dirige al hormiguero triunfante ante tal fortaleza!

-¡Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar! –refunfuñó el pequeño Mu quien cargaba no una oruga, si no muchas bolsas enormes de basura- ¡Es para lo único que soy bueno por aquí!

-No creo que el limpiar tu recinto de vez en cuando te convierta en un esclavo ¬¬ -respondió Shion quien estaba parado observando y cruzado de brazos.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Cuarenta y uno:**_

Estaba el pequeño Milo en el templo de Escorpión, se encontraba masticando chicle, en eso el pequeño comenzó a hacer una bomba con su chicle.

La bomba cada vez se hacia mas y mas grande, y era de color rosa, hasta que...

¡POW!

La bomba de chicle explotó de tal manera que cubrió toda la cabeza del santo de Escorpión, así formando una extraña apariencia.

-¡Oh por dios, no veo! –gritó Milo quien se tocaba su cara, la cual se sentía rara por la textura- ¡Creo que por la explosión mi cabeza se volteó hacia fuera!

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Cuarenta y dos:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Aries, donde estaba el pequeño Mu en la cocina de su recinto, tranquilamente comenzó a abrir una lata de atún.

En eso, un ligero temblor empieza a sacudir su recinto, el temblor cada vez se hacia mas intenso...

¡Hasta que algo inesperado llegó de sorpresa!

¡RUMBRE RUMBLE POOOOOOW!

¡Era Aldebarán quien se lanzó en contra del inofensivo Mu, así tacleandolo por completo!

-¡Por Zeus Mu, o estoy confundido o alguien abrió una lata de atún en la cuadra!

-Si... en TODA esta cuadra...

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Cuarenta y tres:**_

Todo comenzó un medio día cerca de cabo Sounion, donde los peques Saga y Kanon estaban buscando algo en la orilla del mar...

-Oye Saga ¿Qué haremos después de atrapar el tritón? –preguntó Kanon un poco confundido.

-Pues ya veras...

Ambos solo se quedaron observando el agua, hasta que...

-Tu tampoco sabes que es un tritón ¿verdad? o.o –preguntó Kanon a su hermano.

-o.o?

_**Pequeño recuerdo extra:**_

_**(especial por el pasado cumpleaños de Mascarita... y todos los Cancerianos como yo Ja, Ja):**_

Todo comenzó en el templo de Shion donde llegó el pequeño niño de Cáncer quien tenia unos seis años de edad...

-Maestro ¿Puedo usar la pala para cavar? –preguntó el pequeño Mascarita.

-¿Y para que la quieres? –preguntó Shion extrañado.

-Es que Afro y yo vamos a hacer una expedición arqueológica –respondió entusiasmado el santito de Cáncer.

-Si lo que estas buscando son fósiles, deberías cavar en tu cuarto ¬¬

-Ja, Ja Algún día le podré su nombre en un macho Australopithecus en su honor, Maestro... –respondió Mascarita sarcásticamente quien salía del templo.

Mas tarde, Afro y Mascarita estaban en uno de los terrenos del Santuario. El santito de Cáncer tenia una pequeña pala y estaba haciendo un agujero en la tierra, Afro solo observaba atento.

-Los arqueólogos cavan despacio, Afro. Poco a poco. Usan herramientas pequeñas y delicadas –dijo Mascarita de repente mientras observaba una pequeña piedra- Cada roca tiene que ser pacientemente cepillada y pulida para que nada se rompa o se pierda.

Ambos ahora estaban cavando, claro, Afrodita tenia consigo unos guantes de plástico para manos.

-Los arqueólogos tienen el trabajo mas loco del planeta –añadió Mascarita quien seguía observando la piedra.

-No creo que el Maestro se quiera rasurar con esto por la mañana... –comentó Afrodita quien observaba un rastrillo lleno de tierra que salió del agujero.

Después de un rato de estar cavando...

-¡Afro, mira, encontré algo! –dijo emocionado Mascarita quien sacaba algo de la tierra.

-¡Cuidado, no lo rompas!

-Puff ¿Qué crees que sea esto? –preguntó el pequeño Mascarita quien había sacado algo con mucha tierra.

-Límpialo para que podamos ver.

Mascarita sacudió tal objeto, que era...

-¡Vaya! –dijo impresionado Afrodita.

-Es como un cráneo espacial –dijo de igual manera Mascarita quien tenia en sus manos nada mas y nada menos que... una botella de vidrio de refresco.

-Mira la boca –señaló Afrodita el orificio del frasco- Parece un oso hormiguero prehistórico.

-¡WOW! No puedo creer que hayamos encontrado un cráneo de dinosaurio en nuestra primera excavación! –dijo Mascarita emocionado- ¡Además está intacto¡Que descubrimiento!

-Tal vez el resto del esqueleto esté cerca. n.n

-¡Si, si logramos encontrarlo todo seremos mundialmente famosos! –dijo Mascarita mas emocionado aún- Con el dinero que nos den, nos podríamos comprar un Porsche. n.n

-¿Cómo me vería en la portada de la revista "People"? –comentó Afro con estrellitas en los ojos.

Momentos después siguieron cavando y...

-¡Encontré otro hueso! –dijo Máscara quien estaba rascando en la tierra.

-¡Sácalo, Sácalo! O.O

-Oye, este si que está extraño ¿Qué es? –preguntó mascarita quien había sacado de la tierra, nada mas y nada menos que... un tenedor de plástico color azul.

-Podría ser un brazo con dedos ¿No? –atinó a responder Afro.

-¡Si! –respondió Mascarita quien había dejado el artefacto junto a la botella y siguió excavando- No puedo esperar a ver completo el Mascaritasaurio. n.n

-Yo no sabia que los huesos venían también en los colores de moda ¿Tu si? –preguntó Afro quien observaba el tenedor.

Después de un LARGO rato de hacer hoyos por el terreno...

-Mira Afro, cuantos huesos de dinosaurios descubrimos -dijo Mascarita que mostraba los artefactos sacados de la tierra, que no eran otra cosa que dos tenedores mas, dos latas de aluminio, 2 vasos de plástico y un cuchillo de plástico.

-Vamos a pegarlos y ver como quedan. Así podremos reconstruirlo.

Mascarita echó todo en una bolsa de plástico y ambos santitos se dirigieron a las doce casas. Llegando a la cuarta casa de Cáncer...

-Después escribiremos sobre lo que encontramos y lo publicaremos en una revista científica –comentó Mascarita quien pegaba los artefactos- Así ganaremos el premio Nobel, Nos haremos ricos y saldremos en Tele.

-¡Seremos famosos! n.n

Minutos después...

-Bueno ya está... –dijo Mascarita quien sacudía sus manos y veía su gran obra maestra, que estaba pegado mas o menos así: las 2 latas en posición vertical estaban pegadas, arriba pegada la botella de vidrio como cabeza, y arriba del orificio de esta misma el cuchillo de plástico, como si fuese un cuerno. Los dos tenedores en los costados, como brazos y el tercero pegado en la parte baja trasera, como cola, y finalmente los vasos de plástico como piernas- El esqueleto esta completo.

Afro y Mascarita vieron su obra por unos momentos...

-¿Qué esta haciendo? –preguntó Mascarita al ver el orificio de la botella- ¿Esta chiflando? o.o

-Ni idea, quizá esté tomando agua con popote o.o –atinó a responder Afro.

-Bueno, se lo voy a enseñar al maestro, espérame aquí Afro...

Mascarita con todo y "fósil de dinosaurio" subió las 12 casas, así llamando la atención de los habitantes que lo siguieron, quienes eran Aioria, Shaka, Milo y Camus (Shura y Aioros no están, Aldebarán y Mu están mas abajo en la casa de Aries con la lata de atún jaja, Saga y Kanon... seguramente peleándose).

-Máscara ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó un curioso Milo.

-Es un Mascaritasaurio u.ú –respondió Mascarita sacando pecho- Afro y yo hicimos una excavación y encontramos fósiles :D

-¡ÓRALE! O.O –dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Yo también quiero fósiles! n.n –dijo Milo emocionado a Camus- ¡Y le llamare Milociraptor!

-¿Ah si? Pues yo le pondré Camusaurio-Rex –respondió el santito de la 11va casa quien le sacó la lengua.

-No digan tonterías, mi Mascaritosaurio es ÚNICO –Mascarita enfadado entra con "fósiles" y todo al templo para encontrarse con Shion, mientras que los demás van a hacer hoyos por todo el santuario.

Ya adentro...

-Mire Maestro lo que Afro y yo descubrimos n.n –Mascarita le mostró su obra arqueológica- Es un esqueleto de dinosaurio que armamos.

Shion observó tal.

-Voy a hablar al museo de historia natural y ofrecérselo por 500 millones de dólares –añadió Mascarita muy confiado.

-Hum... –musitó Shion pensativo- Esos son unos huesos bastante... hum... raros.

-¿Cree que por eso deba pedir mas dinero? o.o?

-Eso no es exactamente lo que quise decir...

Mas tarde, Mascarita va llegando a su templo donde lo esperaba Afro.

-¿Y bien¿Qué te dijo el Maestro? o.o –preguntó Afro.

-Pues el Maestro dice que para nada encontramos un esqueleto –dijo decepcionado- Dice que solo encontramos un poco de basura que alguien tiró.

-¿Ah, si? ó.o

-Nuestro dinosaurio es un fraude u.u

-¿Entonces no sería muy correcto vendérselo al museo, verdad?

-Por lo menos no al precio original o.o

Después de aquel agitado día, casi en la noche, en otro lugar lejos de las doce casas...

-Muy bien Aioros, este terreno es de los mas decentes en el Santuario –dijo Shura animado.

-Si –respondió Aioros quien estaba en un carrito- ¡Vamos a hacer carreritas nocturnas!

-¡Si! –Shura se trepó en un carrito similar- ¿Estas listo para perder?

-Como no, tu comerás el polvo –respondió Aioros- ¡A la de 1... a la de 2... y a la de 3!

Ambos santitos se impulsaron y rápidamente se subieron a sus carritos, con intenciones de hacer carreritas, pero mala suerte, a los primeros 2metros de distancia, ambos cayeron en un hoyo MUY profundo.

-¡AH! –gritó Aioros- ¿Quién hizo un hoyo aquí?

-¡No lo se! –respondió Shura- Pero creo que me rompí algo...

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI:** Jajajaja pero que linduras de mocosos que son, me los como Jajaja me encantó eso de "¿Esta chiflando?" y "Quizá este tomando agua con popote" Jajaja Además de la parodia como mencione que es, parte del último recuerdo esta basado en un hecho real... si vieran todas las cosas raras que hacia yo de niña Jajaja mi locura es de naturaleza ;)

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, que no se en realidad si va a ser el último, pero en todas formas, si tengo un capitulo 5 por ahí que surga, se los presentaré.

¡Y de nuevo MIL gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad muchas gracias!

Y como siempre es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, criticas constructivas o a mi chibi-Aioros (o el grandecito, mejor aun xD, wuajaja... notese que Aioritos precioso es mi preferido, es muy sexy xD) por ahí envuelto para regalo, no dudes en enviarme un review, mail, privado o por vía MSN, con confianza, no muerdo jeje, suerte a todos y nos seguimos leyendo. Y como diría Camusin¡Au revoir mon ami!.

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Cohelo.**

------------


	5. Chapter 5

------------

**NOTA:** Saint Seiya de veras que es de Kurumada y Toei, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para recrear mi retorcida imaginación y sacarme de tensiones. Calvin & Hobbes pertenece a la autoría de Bill Waterson, yo solo utilizo sus parodias en este fic. Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado. No les respondo por el ReplyFF por tiempo, pero saben de antemano que se los agradezco ofreciéndoles un buen capitulo. Así que aquí la 5ta parte.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 5**

**(quinta parte)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cuarenta y cuatro:**_

Todo comenzó en el jardín de la casa de Piscis, donde los peques Afrodita y Mascarita ahí estaban pasando el rato.

-¡Ah! Pero que bello está el día n.n –dijo entusiasmado el santo de piscis quien tenia consigo una pequeña regaderita con agua.

-Si, hay bastante sol –respondió Mascarita quien miraba para arriba- Oye Afro ¿Me prestas tu regadera?

-Claro...

Afrodita le entregó la regadera al santo del cangrejo. Mascarita al tenerla se acercó a unos rosales y comenzó a echarles agua.

-Hay sol, y con el agua voy a hacer que estas flores crean que esta lloviendo wuajajaja

-ô.o?

Mascarita al notar la mirada de extrañeza de su amigo, solo sonrió.

-Es que me gusta confundir sus mentes n.n

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cuarenta y cinco:**_

Una mañana como cualquier otra, en un risco plano y muy empinado, Shion se encontraba patinando, sin embargo se salió de control y se fue cuesta abajo, iba deslizándose tan rápido por aquellos patines, que no podía frenar. El santito de Libra estaba presente viendo aquello.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAHH! –gritaba Shion- ¡Dohko, rápido! ¿Como paro? –preguntó el carnerito quien seguía deslizándose camino abajo.

-¡Pues... Pues...! –dijo nervioso y apurado- ¡Gira a una entrada con grava y tírate! –atinó a responder Dohko.

Shion haciendo casi a los consejos de su amigo...

¡CRUNCH! De repente se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido... Momentos después...

Shion va subiendo al risco caminando como sin nada, sin mencionar que estaba lleno de grava y todo moreteado, se paró frente a Dohko y lo miró molesto.

-Solo era una sugerencia, nunca dije que fuera efectiva u.ú –comentó Dohko ante la molestia de su amigo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cuarenta y seis:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Shura y Aioros un poco alejados del Santuario, estaban en un especie de campo abierto.

-¡Bien Shura, probemos si ya alcanzamos la velocidad de la luz! –dijo Aioros emocionado.

-¡Claro! –respondió el santito de la novena casa.

Ambos se prepararon para tal carrera.

-Preparados... –comenzó Aioros- ...Listos... !Ya!

Ambos santos empiezan a correr rápido... cada vez mas rápido... mas rápido... MAAAAAS RÁPIDO... hasta que...

¡PUM! Caen al suelo mas que agotados.

-¡Agh! –musitó Aioros quien respiraba agitadamente- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No alcanzamos le velocidad de la luz! ¡Ni ningún estampido sónico!... ¡Es mas, ni siquiera un "pop"!

-Pues yo si oí un "pop" –respondió Shura quien también tomaba aire y estaba panza abajo- Pero creo que fueron mis pulmones x-X

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cuarenta y siete:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Kanon en la casa de géminis, observaba tranquilamente el cielo.

-Pero que aburrido, el día esta demasiado tranquilo –dijo para así el menor de los gemelos. Hasta que un foquito se prendió en su inquieta cabecita.

Kanon maliciosamente tomó su pistolita de agua y en un grifo de agua la empieza a llenar, maliciosamente se acerca a su gemelo quien entrenaba dentro de la casa. Escondido detrás de un pilar (y Saga dándole la espalda) aprieta el gatillo de la pistolita y logra mojar a Saga.

-¡Condenado clon pirata! –refunfuña el pequeño Saga quien estaba enojado.

Kanon le saca la lengua y se va corriendo de ahí.

-Jijijiji se lo merece –dijo Kanon para sí.

-Con que con esas nos vamos –dijo Saga quien salió de géminis y tomó un globo que lleno con agua. Así maliciosamente se acercó a su gemelo y le arrojo el globo así empapándolo, para después huir de ahí.

-¡Un globo con agua! –exclamó Kanon quien estaba totalmente empapado- Ese Saga sucio desató la guerra, esto pide venganza suprema!

El menor de los gemelos se acercó de nuevo al grifo de agua y tomo una manguera que había ahí mismo.

-Lo agarrare con la manguera del jardín, nada le gana a una manguera en volumen de agua... –dijo para sí maliciosamente, para después quedarse pensativo- A menos que él fuera tan lejos como para...

Se puede ver a Saga cerca de ahí, jalando una alberca inflable llena de agua.

_**Pequeño recuerdo cuarenta y ocho:**_

Se encontraban Camus y Milo en la casa de Escorpión, Milo se encontraba escribiendo algo en el suelo.

-¿Haces un cartel? –preguntó el pequeño Camus quien veía que Milo hacia tal cosa.

-Así es –respondió el bicho con una sonrisa- Hago un cartel para el pequeño arroyo que está cerca del Santuario, lo llamaré "Arroyo Milo"

Camus se lo queda viendo.

-Cuando descubres algo, te esta permitido darle nombre y poner un cartel –añadió Milo ante la mirada del santito de Acuario.

-Pero supón que no descubriste ese arroyo.

-Claro que lo hice, nadie mas tiene un cartel.

Ya terminado este, ambos santitos se dirigen hacia tal, y para sorpresa de Milo, en la orilla de aquel pequeño arroyo había un letrero que decía: "Arroyo Camus".

-¬¬ -Milo voltea a ver a Camus y este solo silba y finge demencia.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número treinta y nueve:**_

Se encontraban Aldebarán y Kiki en la casa de Aries.

-Dime Aldebarán ¿De donde vienen los bebes? –preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Ah pues muy fácil. Cuando los papas quieren un hijo, siembran una semilla de bebe en un frasco, cuando ven que les esta empezando a salir las raíces, le echan tierra, así esperan nueve meses para desenterrarlo y ahí tiene a su nuevo hijo –respondió Aldebarán con aire de sabiduría.

-Interesante... –murmuró el Aphendix- Y dime Aldebarán ¿Es verdad que si te tragas una semilla de sandia, un árbol crece dentro de tu estomago y lo destruye por dentro?

-Por supuesto, eso todo mundo lo sabe.

-¡Ya basta, Aldebarán! –se escuchó a Mu desde el interior del templo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Cincuenta:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la casa de Piscis, donde el pequeño Máscara se dirigió donde su mejor amigo. Cabe mencionar que Máscara estaba haciendo una mueca bastante extraña en su cara.

-Hola... –saludó el santo de Cáncer.

-¡Santo cielo! –exclamó Afro al ver aquella mueca- ¿Que paso con tigo?

-El patriarca me dijo que si seguía haciendo esta cara se me congelaría para siempre.

-¿Realmente crees eso?

-Vale la pena probar... –respondió Máscara quien hacia esa mueca mas rara- Apuesto a que mis rasgos están mas duros...

Afro solo se quedó viendo a su amigo y dio un suspiro.

-¿Sabes Máscara? Siempre me gustaron las gárgolas...

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Cincuenta y uno:**_

Una tarde como cualquier otra, se encontraban los pequeños Shaka y Aioria parados frente a un charco viendo su reflejo.

-Dime Shaka ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si la persona que está en el charco es real y tu solo eres un reflejo suyo? –preguntó el pequeño Aioria.

-Si eso fuera cierto tu desaparecerías tan rápido como la persona en el charco se moviera ¿No?

-Mhhh... supongo que si –respondió el santo de Leo- No había pensado en eso.

Aioria se quedó viendo fijamente su reflejo.

Mas tarde, para se exactos, en la noche.

Aioria aun seguía parado frente al charco observando su reflejo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número Cincuenta y dos:**_

Todo comenzó en el coliseo del lugar, donde se encontraban los pequeños gemelos de la tercera casa.

-¡Saga, hay una abeja en tu espalda! –dijo Kanon quien señalaba tal.

-¿Una abeja? ¡Ay, sácala de allí!

-No te muevas o te picará.

El pequeño Saga temeroso ante aquel bicho, se quedo casi paralizado.

-Solo quédate quieto y trata de NO IMAGINAR que podría arrastrarse por tu camisa y meterse en tus pantalones –aconsejó el menor de los gemelos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Saga sin mas dio un tremendo salto de casi 3 metros de altura, la abeja lo había picado.

-Lo imaginó... –suspiró Kanon quien vio el tremendo salto de su hermano.

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI:** Pues aquí el quinto capitulo, el cual escribí gracias a la inspiración por ver un video que me pasaron de los caballeros de bronce bailando "I will survive" y donde terminan golpeándose jajajajajajajajajaja dios fue tan gracioso que con acordarme me sigo riendo jajajajajajaja si no lo han visto, se los recomiendo jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. (si quieren que se los pase, díganmelo)

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Y de nuevo agradezco sus comentarios.

Y como siempre es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, criticas constructivas... bla... bla... bla... lo de siempre, ya saben que hacer. Y como diría Aldebarán ¡Ciao Lorios!.

_(8)Hoy me iré de casa, corriendo descalza, a ver quien me atrapa, a ver quien me alcanza...(8)_

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Cohelo.**

------------


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA:** ¿Qué creen? ¡Si! Aquí la sexta parte de estas retorcidas ideas mías de la niñez de los santos dorados. Gracias por sus comentarios. Y bueno, a petición de algunos por ahí, si es que logro juntar mas para el cap 7 (o si es que hay cap 7), esos serán para los dioses guerreros y Marinas (espero yo).bueno, ya no les quito mas tiempo ¡Disfruten!

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 6**

**(sexta parte)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cincuenta y tres:**_

Todo comenzó una noche en la casa de Aries.

-¡No me voy a la cama! ¡No tengo que hacer lo que tu me digas! –refunfuñó el pequeño Mu- ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana!

Shion quien estaba ahí, tranquilamente se acercó al pequeño Mu, lo cargó tal cual costal de papas, lo recostó en su cama para después salir de ahí y cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-o.o -Mu se quedó callado por unos momentos mientras se quedaba viendo la puerta de su habitación, hasta que...

-¡Disfruta esto mientras puedas! –exclamó Mu desde su cama- ¡Seré un adolescente súper crecido antes de que te enteres!

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cincuenta y cuatro:**_

Todo comenzó un medio día como cualquier otro en el Santuario. Shaka se encontraba arriba en una especie de casita en un árbol y se estaba asomando. Aioria llegó en ese instante con intenciones de subir con ayuda de una soga y nudos que utilizaban como escalera. Sin embargo al momento de que Aioria quería agarrarla, Shaka desde arriba se la quitó.

-Vamos Shaka, déjame subir –dijo el pequeño santo de Leo.

-Dime la contraseña –respondió el rubio.

-¡No! ¡Ya sabes que soy yo! –respondió enfadado el pequeño santo del león- ¡Déjame subir!

-A lo mejor eres otro niño disfrazado.

-¡Soy yo AIORIA! –exclamó- ¡Déjame subir, clon pirata de Barbie!

-¡Un insulto! –dijo Shaka ofendido- Por mi te puedes quedar ahí abajo para siempre, canalla.

Aioria miró feo a su compañero, sin embargo vio que a lo lejos, alguien inesperado se acercaba.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ahí viene Marín! –dijo Aioria casi infartado- ¡Déjame subir! ¡Rápido, para que podamos tirarle algo! ¡Apúrate Shaka, aviéntame la cuerda!

Shaka solo ignoró al santo de Leo y miró hacia el cielo fingiendo demencia.

-¡Ahí viene! ¡Rápido, aviéntame la cuerda! ¡Perdón por insultarte! ¿Si? –dijo Aioria mas que desesperado- Mira, ya dije que lo sentía ¿No me puedes aventar la cuerda?

-Ya te dije, tienes que decir la contraseña. u.ú

Aioria se dio una palmada en la frente y suspiro con resignación.

-¡De acuerdo! –dijo apresurado, sin embargo Marín ya estaba a pocos metros- "séptima estrofa: El signo de Virgo es el mas perfecto de los 12, son ejemplo de belleza, sabiduría, pureza, perfección, gracia... uh..." –mientras decía esto Aioria, volteaba a ver nervioso a Marín quien esta solo lo veía raro.

Shaka sonrió maliciosamente. Marín al ver lo que hacia Aioria solo dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

-Te veía a invitar a jugar a la casita, pero creo que serias un pésimo ejemplo para nuestros hijos –dijo Marín quien se alejó de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Aioria volteó a donde Shaka enfadado.

-¡Uno de estos días te voy a convertir en el ser mas alejado al Maestro! ¿Me oyes? -exclamó Aioria- ¡El mas alejado!

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cincuenta y cinco:**_

Se encontraban Shura y Aioros jugando Baseball en la parte trasera de la casa de Capricornio.

-¡Logre un hit! –dijo emocionado Aioros quien empezó a correr por todas las bases.

-¡Solo por que yo te DEJÉ! –respondió Shura quien corría para atrapar la pelota.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Home run! –dijo Aioros quien llegaba a la ultima base que no era otra cosa que una roca.

-¡No tocaste todas las bases! –reclamó Shura.

-¡Claro que si lo hice! –respondió Aioros.

-No, no pisaste séptima.

-¡Claro que la pisé! Toqué el barril frente a la puerta –respondió Aioros quien señalaba tal.

-¡Esa no es séptima, es doceava! –exclamó Shura.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo pensaba que la puerta era la doceava.

-La puerta es la base 23 –respondió Shura- Pisaste las bases en desorden, y además aun no tocas la base secreta.

-¿La base SECRETA? –preguntó extrañado- ¿Cuál base secreta?

-No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto u.ú

Aioros se da una palmada en la frente.

-No puedo creer que te hagas llamar el rey de los juegos ¬¬ -refunfuñó Aioros.

-¡Out! Me debes 20 dracmas n.n

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cincuenta y seis:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la casa de Aries.

-Maestro Mu ¿Es verdad que me compraste en oferta en un supermercado? –preguntó inocentemente el pequeño Kiki al santo de Aries, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico.

-¿Pero que dices? –preguntó extrañado.

-Si, usted sabe –dijo Kiki- ¿Es verdad que los niños como yo nos cultivan para después pasarnos al área de las legumbres?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Mu- ¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa?

Momentos después en la casa de Tauro.

-¡Aldebarán, Aldebaran! –exclamó Mu quien había llegado ahí- ¿Dónde estas? ¡No huyas!

Se puede ver al santo de Tauro 7 casas mas arriba escondido.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cincuenta y siete:**_

Un medio día como cualquier otro se encontraba Shion bajando por las 12 casas. Hasta que llegó a la casa de Acuario, estaba vacía. Pero eso no era lo que le llamo la atención.

En uno de los lugares mas amplios del recinto, como de costumbre había mucha nieve en los alrededores. Pero lo curioso es que había un enorme muñeco de nieve parecido a un monstruo el cual estaba aparentando comerse a un muñeco de nieve mas pequeño que simulaba gritar desesperado.

Shion al ver aquello solo dio un suspiro.

-Creo que no le dejo suficiente entrenamiento a este niño u.ú

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cincuenta y ocho:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la casa de Piscis, donde el pequeño Máscara llegó corriendo apresuradamente a su amigo.

-¡Afro, Mira lo que tengo! –dijo el santito de Cáncer al momento de mostrarle trajes para nadar, los cuales incluían unas aletas para los pies, flotadores, visores, etc- Con estos 2 equipos estaremos bajo el agua para siempre.

-¡Órale! –exclamó sorprendido el pequeño Afro- !Y también podremos buscar caracolas!

-Así es n.n

-¡Pues vamos!

Momentos después, se pueden ver a Mascarita y a Afro dentro de una alberquita inflable llena de agua, ambos solo estaban sentados viendo el agua.

-¿Sabes Afro? Hasta aquí ha sido una gran desilusión... o.o

-o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número cincuenta y nueve:**_

Todo comenzó en Siberia, en una pequeña Casita donde estaban albergados temporalmente Camus y el pequeño Hyoga.

-¡Maestro! –gritó Hyoga desde su cama- ¡Quiero un cuento para dormir!

-No puedo, te leeré uno mañana. –respondió Camus quien leía un periódico.

-¡SI NO ME CUENTAS UN CUENTO NO IRE A LA CAMA!.

Camus sin otra alternativa se acercó a su pupilo y se sentó junto a él.

-De acuerdo... –Camus aclaró su garganta- "_Había una vez un niño llamado Hyoga que siempre quería hacer lo que las cosas fueran como el decía. Un día su Maestro se hartó de eso y lo encerró en un cubo de hielo por el resto de su vida. Todos los demás vivieron felices para siempre. Fin."_

Como si nada, Camus se levanta y regresa a hacer lo que estaba leyendo. Hyoga solo dio un suspiro.

-Me gustan mas los cuentos con moraleja o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta:**_

Todo comenzó en el gran templo, donde el pequeño Saga ahí se encontraba haciendo nada de provecho. En eso, va llegando Kanon apresurado.

-¡Mira Saga! Tengo un modelo de avión ¿Me ayudas a armarlo?

-Seguro.

Kanon abre la caja donde venia dicho avión y empiezan a repartirse las piezas de dicho juguete.

-¡WOW! –dijo Saga Quien veía la portada de la caja- Un jet Phantom, ya quiero verlo terminado.

-Mira Saga, tu armas esta parte y yo armo esta otra. Después pegamos tu parte a la mía ¿Sale? –dijo el menor de los gemelos quien le dio las piezas.

Y así comenzaron a armar, sin embargo...

-Oye Kanon ¿No deberíamos leer las instrucciones?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Kanon- ¿Tengo CARA de idiota o que?

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de Saga.

Momentos después. Saga se encontraba leyendo mientras que Kanon intentaba abrir un bote de pegamento.

-Las instrucciones están en 4 idiomas diferentes –dijo Saga.

-Oh, Oh –musitó Kanon- Tengo las manos llenas de pegamento.

-Empiezan en Ingles, después están en Español, seguido del Griego y esto parece Hebreo ¿O será Chino?

-¡Esta cosa es peor que el queso derretido! –refunfuñó Kanon quien forcejeaba con el pegamento.

-No puedo creer que este modelo sea para menores de seis años o.o

-¡Guácala, que asco! o.ó –Kanon seguía en lo suyo.

-Nada mas para leer las instrucciones tienes que ser tetralingüe...

-Espero que le guste el periódico aquí en el piso al Maestro, por que seguro no se quita –dijo un agotado Kanon quien estaba todo lleno de pegamento y estaba pegado al piso.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta y uno:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Dohko y Shion en el coliseo del Santuario. Ambos observaban la noche estrellada.

-¡Que clara esta la noche! –comentó Dohko- ¡Mira todas las estrellas, son millones!

-¡Si! –respondió Shion- Solo somos pequeños fragmentos de una partícula planetaria atravesando esta oscuridad infinita.

Ambos se quedan callados y continúan viendo el cielo hasta que...

-¡Vamos a prender todas las luces del santuario! –dice Dohko quien rápidamente se dirige hacia las 12 casas seguido de Shion.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta y dos:**_

Todo comenzó un medio día en el coliseo, donde casualmente habían unos muñecos de nieve, estaban como deformes y a punto de derretirse, y tenían letreros que decían: "Arrepentios pecadores", "El fin se acerca", "Llega la primavera, Auxilio".

Shion quien había llegado se acercó y vio a Camus y Milo que estaban parados junto a estos muñecos.

-Mire maestro –dijo Milo- son muñecos de nieve que profetizan el Apocalipsis n.n

-¿Geniales verdad? –preguntó Camus.

Shion se quedó pensativo y dio un suspiro.

-Iré a llamar al Psicólogo...

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI:** Pues bueno, de nuevo GRACIAS todos los que me mandaron su comentario y review. Me alegra que les haya gustado y también espero que les haya gustado este. Como dije antes, no les contesto por el ReplyFF por tiempo, aun que a algunos que me lo pidieron les respondí al pasarles el video de los santos.

Por cierto ¿Ya se enteraron o leyeron los primeros 2 tomos del manga Saint Seiya Next Dimensión? Si no lo han leído se los recomiendo, esta buenísimo por que tengo entendido de que tratará sobre la antigua guerra santa y la explicación de por que Shion se quedó de Patriarca y Dohko en los 5 picos (según sé, Dohko era muy impulsivo y rebelde o algo así, por eso lo mandan a Rozan), y apareció un ancestro de uno de los santos de bronce mas importantes, el anterior caballero...! (ja, no les doy spoilers, léanlo xD)

Y como siempre es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, criticas constructivas... bla... bla... bla... lo de siempre, ya saben que hacer. Y como diría Aldebarán ¡Ciao Lorios!.

_(8) (8)_

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Cohelo.**

------------


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA:** Saint Seiya pertenece a ya saben quienes. Calvin & Hobbes pertenecen al imaginativo Bill Watterson y la imaginación para escribir este tipo de fic es por parte mía. Solo utilizo a estos para mis retorcidas ideas, para sacarme de tensiones y sobre todo, entretenerlos a ustedes... que aun que no lo crean, es un poco complicado escoger cada situación para ciertos personajes en especifico. No gano dinero ni nada, solo sus reviews que me animan mucho.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 7:**

**ESPECIAL DE LOS DIOSES GUERREROS, MARINAS Y JUECES DEL INFRAMUNDO.**

**(y coladas de los dorados)**

**(séptima parte)**

Por: Ángela-Mort 

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta y tres:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en el Valhala, donde se encontraban Mime y Sigfried frente a la chimenea.

-Bueno, ya está –dijo el pequeño dios guerrero de Dubhé quien tenia un aparato en sus manos- ¿Viste que fácil es colocar una pila nueva en la radio?

-¡Si! –respondió entusiasmado el pequeño pelirrojo- ¡Gracias Sigfried! n.n

El mencionado se va de ahí, y el pequeño Benetash Eta enciende la radio y ansioso empieza a escuchar música. Era una melodía tranquila mas o menos que decía así:

"_!Que lloro por ti... que lloro sin ti... ya descubrí que no eras para mi... QUE LLOROOOOOO YA NO QUIERO VIVIR!"_

-o.o –el pequeño Mime con todo y radio va en busca de Sigfried y al encontrar al susodicho...

-¡Oye! –dijo el pelirrojo entre lagrimas- ¡Te vendieron una pila llena de amargura! ;-;

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta y cuatro:**_

Se encontraban Alberich e Hilda en Valhala.

-Oye Hilda, adivina que tengo en mis manos –dijo el pelirrojo quien le mostró tales.

-¿Es algo asqueroso? o.o –preguntó la pequeña.

-Um... pues...

-¿Es algo feo, gelatinoso? ¿Algo que ninguna persona cuerda querría ver?

-Uh... supongo, eso depende del punto de vista que lo veas...

-Olvídalo, no quiero adivinar ¬¬ -la pequeña se va de ahí.

-Pues deberías, tienes medio camino recorrido ¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta y cinco:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Phenril y Tholl en el bosque.

-Oye Phenril ¿Para que le sirve la cola a tu lobo? –preguntó un curioso Tholl quien veía tal.

-¿Su cola? o.o

-Si ¿Por qué los lobos necesitan cola?

-Pues no estoy muy seguro... –respondió el pequeño Alioth confundido- Supongo que por que se ven bien.

-¡Ah! Es como una corbata para su trasero n.n

-No seas vulgar, estas celoso u.ú

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta y seis:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños dioses guerreros reunidos frente a la chimenea... aun que solo faltaba uno. Hagen no estaba presente.

-Oigan ¿Y Hagen? –preguntó el pequeño Syd.

-No lo sé –respondió Mime.

Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que...

-¡AAAAAAGHH! –se escuchó un grito. El de Merak Beta.

-¿Adivinen quien se dedicó a bordar? n.n –preguntó un divertido Alberich.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta y siete:**_

Todo comenzó en el Santuario Marino, donde los pequeños generales estaban haciendo la limpieza por orden de Kanon. En el salón principal estaban el mencionado y el pequeño Siren.

-¡Sorrento! –llamó Dragón Marino.

-!Voy!

El pequeño peli-violáceo llega hasta Kanon.

-Ya que estas ayudando aquí en el templo principal, pásale el plumero al globo terráqueo ¿Si? –ordenó el menor de los gemelos géminis quien le dio tal a Sorrento.

Siren toma el sacudidor y solo se limita a quedarse viendo el globo terráqueo.

-¿Qué tanto ves? –preguntó Kanon.

-Es que tengo una duda –responde Sorrento- ¿Limpio todos los países o solo los que tienen malos gobiernos? o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta y ocho:**_

Se encontraban Mu y el pequeño Kiki en el supermercado.

-Maestro ¿Puedo subirme al carrito de las compras? -preguntó un insistente Kiki.

-No ya estas grandecito.

-¡Ándele maestro! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

-De acuerdo –respondió Mu sin otra opción.

Lo sube en la parte amplia del carrito. Kiki emocionado se para en este y...

-¡Gracias maestro! –dijo impaciente- ¡Ahora, corre por el pasillo y aviéntame lo mas fuerte que puedas! XD

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número sesenta y nueve:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Alberich y Sigfried jugando en los pasillos del Valhala, en eso, va llegando la pequeña Hilda.

-Hola n.n –saludó la pequeña.

-¡Hola Hilda! –saludó Sigfried emocionado al ver tal- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros a la casita?

-¿Casita? –preguntó Alberich- ¡Oye, eso es para niñas! –refunfuñó.

-¡SShhh! –Musitó el pequeño Dubhé- ¿Qué dices Hilda? n.n

-¡Seguro! –respondió la pequeña mas que feliz.

Alberich solo se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Bien, entonces yo seré la mamá, una empresaria súper exitosa, dueña de una cadena petrolera millonaria en el mundo. –dijo Hilda- Alberich puede ser el marido mandilón bueno para nada y Sigfried mi querido hijo.

Alberich al escuchar aquello sonrió maliciosamente hacia Sigfried y le sacó la lengua.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! –refunfuñó Sigfried.

-¡No le hables así a tu padre! u.ú –respondió Alberich.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Eo caminando por el soporte principal, hasta que dentro de esté, escuchó un ruido raro.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó el pequeño Scylla.

-¿Eo?

-¿Bian? o.o

-Oye... tengo este sueño otra vez –dijo el pequeño Caballo Marino desde adentro- Este donde quedo encerrado en el soporte principal sin mis pantalones...

-o.o

-¿Estoy soñando verdad?

Eo sonríe maliciosamente...

-Ahora viene la parte buena... n.n -murmuró Scylla a si mismo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y uno:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en el frío bosque de Asgard, donde casualmente los pequeños Syd y Bud. se habían encontrado una vez más.

-¡Tu! –exclamó Bud.

-¿Yo que?

-¿Qué haces en mi territorio? o.ó –preguntó Bud molesto.

-¿Tu territorio? No es tuyo.

-Si es mío, la mitad del bosque me pertenece y estas en el limite. u.ú

Bud empieza a arrimar una roca y la pone justamente en medio de aquel lugar.

-Esta roca separará mi lado de donde estas, así que está prohibido que pases por aquí.

Syd sonríe maliciosamente y toca con su dedo el otro lado de la roca, la parte de su gemelo.

-Mira lo que estoy haciendo n.n

-¡Ya párale! o.ó

Momentos después.

-No podrás entrar en MI territorio, la parte del bosque que mas rebosa de esplendor escénico –comentó Bud.- El lado donde estas es decadente y sucio, definitivamente infinitamente inferior al mío n.n

Syd ya harto, solo carga la roca y la arrima mas adentro del "territorio de su gemelo". Syd después de hacer aquello, satisfactoriamente sacude sus manos y mira a su gemelo maliciosamente.

-Tu lado ahora es mas chico :D

-¡HEY! o.ó

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y dos:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Minos y Radamanthys en la segunda prisión.

-Bien, hagamos el experimento –dijo Minos quien sostenía un globo.

El pequeño juez de Griffo lo suelta y el globo se eleva y vuela lejos de ahí. Ambos miran tal hasta que...

-Vaya –dijo Minos sorprendido- la gravedad es TAN arbitraria O.O

Rada se da un golpe en la frente.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y tres:**_

Todo comenzó una noche en el santuario Marino, Kanon estaba como si nada sentado afuera del Pilar del océano Atlántico del Norte, cuando en eso...

-¡Me voy a dormir! –dijo un feliz Julián quien paso frente a él.

Kanon lo miró raro.

-¡Me voy a dormir! –de nuevo Julián pasó de regreso pero ahora aventando flores.

Kanon lo vio pasar.

-¡Me voy a dormir! –dijo Julián quien de nuevo pasó y ahora chocando unos discos.

Kanon dio un suspiro.

-Un gran evento para este reino ¬¬ -murmuró Kanon.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y cuatro:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de piscis.

-¡Nadie me gana en el juego de los serios! –dijo Mascarita quien se encontraba ahí- ¡Ya sé, haré serios con el pez de Afro!

Mascarita se acerca a tal y empieza a jugar los serios con dicho animal. Pasaron los minutos hasta que...

-¡Ay Máscara! –dijo Afrodita quien llegó ahí- ¡Los peces no parpadean! ¬¬

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices –refunfuñó Mascarita quien tenia los ojos secos.- O.Ó

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y tres:**_

Una mañana en Siberia se encontraba Camus esperando a su alumno, en eso va llegando el pequeño rubio.

-Buenos días Hyoga.

-No hablo con torturadores ¬¬

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI:** Gracias por sus comentarios. Y como prometí incluí a los dioses guerreros, Marinas, y hasta jueces del infra. Espero les haya gustado.

Y como siempre es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, criticas constructivas... bla... bla... bla... lo de siempre, ya saben que hacer. Y como diría Aldebarán ¡Ciao Lorios!.

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Coelho.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-------------------**

**NOTA:** Saint Seiya pertenece a ya saben quienes. Calvin & Hobbes pertenece al imaginativo Bill Watterson. Y si, solo una personita que me dejó Rev identificó las parodias que introduje tanto del cómic Garfield de la autoría de Jim Davis, y el clásico de clásicos Mafalda autoría de Quino. Se me hicieron divertidos, por eso los incluí en el capitulo anterior. La verdad es que son tantas parodias que a veces no se para que personajes en específicos ponerlos. Pero al final ya están. Espero lo disfruten y no les contesto por el replyFF por tiempo, si lo tuviera con gusto lo haría, pero desafortunadamente estoy muy limitada por el trabajo y ya el Lunes entro a la uni (estupida independencia). Gracias por sus comentarios en todas formas!

Por cierto, aclarando lo de Kanon y el por que aparece también en el mundo Marino. Recuerden que Kanon es como 10 años mayor que los demás Generales Marinos. Haciendo cuentas, según yo Kanon tiene como 26 años en la Saga de Poseidón y Sorrento tiene 16 y los demás están entre esas edades, el mas chico es Isaac, recuerden que es de la edad de Hyoga.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 8**

**(de todos los reinos)**

**(octava parte)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE LOS CABALLEROS QUE ACTUALMENTE CONOCEMOS SOLO ESTABAN DESTINADOS A COMBATIR Y MORIR EN LAS CRUELES BATALLAS Y GUERRAS SANTAS?_ _TODOS ELLOS ALGUNA VEZ FUERON UNOS NIÑOS Y TAMBIÉN COMO TODOS NOSOTROS, ELLOS TAMBIÉN TUVIERON UNA INFINITA IMAGINACIÓN Y UNA TIERNA INOCENCIA..._

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y cuatro:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la casa de Aries, como es costumbre ahí estaba Aldebarán y Kiki.

-Aldebarán, tengo una pregunta.

-Si, dime.

-Mmhh...-musitó el pelirrojo- ¿Como hace bebés la gente?

-Ah pues muy sencillo -respondió sacando pecho el santo de Tauro- Mucha gente va a Sears y compra al niño, después de haberlo comprado leen las instrucciones de como cuidarlo.

-¡Por Zeus! -exclamó Kiki- ¿Me compraron en Sears? O.O

-Nah, a ti te compramos en un supermercado, fue algo muy bueno por que estabas en rebaja.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -empezó a llorar Kiki.

-¡Aldebarán¿Ahora que tanto le dijiste a Kiki? -se escuchó a Mu a lo lejos.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y cinco:**_

Todo comenzó una tarde en el palacio del Valhala.

-¿Dónde esta mi suéter! –exclamó el pequeño Alberich quien no estaba de buen humor- ¡Ya lo busqué en todos lados¡Debajo de mi cama, la cocina, el refri, la basura, en el bosque y nada!

El pequeño siguió refunfuñando por todo el palacio.

-¡Díganme donde esta!

El pelirrojo después de un rato...

-¡Oh, aquí está mi chaqueta! –exclamó molesto- ¿Quién demonios la metió en el closet!

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y seis:**_

Todo comenzó en el mundo marino. Donde el pequeño Isaac estaba en el Pilar del Océano Ártico, en eso la pequeña Tethys va pasando por ahí.

-Hola Tethys.

-Hola Isaac n.n

-Oye.. –murmuró Kraken quien voltea a ver a todos lados misteriosamente- ¿Quieres oír un secreto?

-¡Claro!

-Shh... bueno ¿Sabes? pienso que Kanon es un alienígena espía del espacio...

-o.o

-Estoy seguro de que él esta tratando de corromper nuestras mentes inocentes para después llamar a los demás marcianos e invadir el mundo marino.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de Tethys.

-¿Cómo ves?

Tethys da un suspiro y se da la vuelta.

-¡No le vayas a decir a nadie¿Eh?

-¬¬ no te preocupes...

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y siete:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Aiacos sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de Giudecca, cuando en eso va apareciendo el pequeño Rada.

-Hola ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el pequeño Wyvern al ver que su compañero estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Estoy soñando despierto –respondió el peque Garuda quien seguía sin moverse.

Después de un silencio profundo.

-Vaya, es tan repetitivo. O.O –murmuró el pelinegro.

Rada se da un golpe en la frente.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y ocho:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana no muy lejos del Santuario, cerca de un barranco.

-Hola Aioros –saludó el pequeño Shura quien iba llegando.

-Hola Shura.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el santo de Capricornio extrañado al ver a su mejor amigo como preparándose.

-Pues voy a volar en paracaídas n.n –respondió el santito de Sagitario quien tenia consigo una especie de mochila en la espalda- Me hice mi propio paracaídas y lo probaré en este barranco que tengo en frente.

-Eso lo tengo que ver o.o

-¡Bien, es hora! –dijo Aioros emocionado quien empezó a tomar impulso- ¡A la de una... a la de dos... y a la de tres!

Aioros corre a gran velocidad y se tira del barranco, Shura observa tal... pero ¡Oh! Mala suerte, Aioros cae aparatosamente al suelo quedando todo moreteado. Shura rápidamente se dirige a donde él.

-¿Estas bien Aioros? o.o

-Creo que si... –respondió el susodicho quien estaba todo moreteado y lleno de polvo.

-Oye ¿Alguna vez le has comentado al Maestro que quieres tomar clases de paracaidismo?

-Si, lo hice una vez –respondió Aioros- Pero me dijo que No por temor a que me lastimara a mi mismo...

_**Pequeño recuerdo número setenta y nueve:**_

Todo comenzó en el palacio de Valhala. El pequeño Sigfried se había puesto unos atuendos bastantes singulares, los cuales incluían una capa negra y un antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro. Así que este se dirige a donde estaban Mime y Phenril.

-¡Chan, chan, chan! –dijo Dubhé como si estuviera haciendo su entrada triunfal- ¡Aquí viene el...!

-!Llanero solterón! n.n –dijo Mime.

-!Solitario! –exclamó Sigfried.

-Da lo mismo, un solterón en el fondo es solitario n.n –añadió Phenril.

Sigfried muy molesto se aleja de ahí.

-Hay gente capaz de estropearle la fantasía al mas pintado ¬¬ –refunfuñó el pequeño Dubhé.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en el mundo Marino, cerca del pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur estaban los peques Sorrento y Krishta.

-¡Unos días mas y empezamos los entrenamientos! –dijo emocionado Siren- ¿Te das cuenta¡Aprenderemos a pelear, a formar ataques y a expulsar nuestras técnicas secretas! n.n ¿No te parece maravilloso?

-Por una parte si –respondió Krishta no muy emocionado- Pero por otra es triste echar ahora por la borda toda una vida de holgazanería u.u

-o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y uno:**_

Todo comenzó cerca del Inframundo, donde estaba Rada (como siempre con su pésimo mal humor) parado en la entrada de Giudecca, en eso va apareciendo el pequeño Minos frente a él.

-Hola Rada !Mira aquí estoy! –dijo emocionado- ¡El centro del inframundo¡Goza la maravilla que soy yo!

Silencio sepulcral de Rada.

-Pero no te pases... trata de no ponerte sobreexcitado o te hará mal... xD –dijo finalmente el juez de Griffo.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Te iras muy pronto? ¬¬

-¡Oh, muy bien, deléitate! XD

-¬.¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y dos:**_

Todo comenzó una tarde en el templo de Géminis, donde los peques Saga y Kanon se encontraban sentados en la entrada de este mismo.

-¿Sabes lo que es raro, Saga?

-¿Qué?

-Que no recuerdo nada hasta tener 3 años ¡La mitad de mi vida esta en blanco! -exclamó alterado el menor de los gemelos- ¡Me debieron haber lavado el cerebro¡Santo cielo¿Que clase de psicópata le lavaría el cerebro a un infante¿Y que sabia yo que alguien quería que lo olvidara?

-. . .

-Vaya, soy un misterio o.o

Saga dio un suspiro.

-Creo recordar que el maestro decía que eructabas mucho...

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y uno:**_

Todo comenzó lejos del palacio del Valhala, donde Bud se encontraba pescando cerca de un lago, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Syd estaba espiándolo.

-¡Pero que aburrido! –exclamó el pequeño Bud. quien estaba con su caña de pescar- ¡No he pescado nada¡No pasa nada interesante¡Ya me harté!

De puntitas Syd se acerca por la espalda y lo empuja al agua.

-n.n ¡Ni tanto! –dijo burlón el menor de los gemelos (Syd).

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y dos:**_

Todo comenzó cerca del Soporte Principal, en poco tiempo iban a comenzar los entrenamientos, el primero en llegar había sido el pequeño Bian, en eso va llegando Kanon.

-Bien llegaste a tiempo –comentó Dragón Marino- Muy pronto vas a probar la dulzura de los golpes, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Kanon con una sonrisa cínica se aleja de ahí. El pequeño Caballo Marino da un suspiro.

-No se por que todo mundo piensa que la violencia es aeróbica o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y tres:**_

Todo comenzó cerca de la segunda prisión, ahí estaba el pequeño Faraón observando un gran desastre que había ocasionado Cerberos. Claro, como todo dueño, él debía de limpiar las cochinadas de su mascota.

-¡Pero que desastre! –exclamó Esfinge- Ya sé... ¡Hocus-pocus¡Abracadabra¡Ordeno que este desorden se limpie por si solo¡Desorden, límpiate!

Mas sin embargo lo único que sucedió es que una de esas bolas al estilo viejo oeste atravesó el lugar siendo arrastrada por el aire.

-Ratas o.o

_**FIN**_

**NOTA:** ¡Hello! Pues me alegra que les siga gustando, me encanta la idea de imaginarme a los caballeros, dioses, marinas y espectros como niños, verlos con otros ojos y no como los malos que mueren en esas batallas crueles. (los que menos me gustaron como murieron fueron los de Asgard) (creo que han de haber notado que el que me gusta mas es Alberich, es tan lacra xD)

Y de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero yo sacar un cap 9 por que las ideas se agotan... y si se dieron cuenta intercale los recuerdos por reino, osea primero fue uno del Santuario, después Asgard, Marinas e Inframundo, para que fuera pareja y haya equidad y no favoritismo jeje.

Y como siempre es costumbre mía, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, a mi Alberich, Sorrento o Aioros envueltos para regalo, no duden en mandarme ya saben que. Los leo en la próxima, y como diría Shura ¡Hasta la vista, tíos!

_(8)¿Dónde jugarán los niños¡Ay, Ay, Ay¿En donde jugarán? Se está partiendo el mundo... ya no hay lugar...(8) "¿Dónde jugarán los niños?" de **Maná**._

"**Afortunadamente, los griegos estaban un poco locos**

**y de su genialidad locura nos alimentamos todavía nosotros, afortunadamente" –Fernando Savater.**

**--------------------**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA:** Pues primero que nada Gracias a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios y también a los que solo leen mis locuras. Debo decir que vi la Saga de Hades en español y definitivamente apesta. Digo, a Saga le dejaron la voz de "me tomé 2 litros de aguardiente" ¡Le dejaron la voz de Arles! Se oye HORRIBLE. Y también ya vi Ringu ni Kakero... dios, es algo muy bizarro por que parece que estoy viendo a Seiya y a Aioria en un ring de box... es obvio que se parezcan por que el anime igual pertenece al fumado de Kurumada, pero no manchen, hasta las mismas voces tienen... véanlo y verán que tengo la razón.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 9:**

**CON APARICIÓN ESPECIAL DE LOS "SEUS". (Odysseus, Thesseus e Ikarus)**

**(y todos los reinos)**

**(novena parte)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort **

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y cuatro:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en el Olimpo, donde los pequeños Odysseus y Thesseus se encontraban cerca de lo que parecía un precipicio.

-Utilizare mis alitas –dijo Thesseus sacando pecho- Voy a aprender a volar aun que me mate.

Odysseus solo observó a su amigo.

-Bien Odysseus, puedes darme un empujoncito.

El pelinegro haciendo caso al rubio lo empuja a dicho precipicio.

-¡Estas volando! O.O –exclamó Odysseus.

-¡Puedo volar, puedo volar! –respondió Thesseus mas que feliz, sin embargo- ¡WAAAAAAAAHH!

¡PAS! El vuelo del pequeño Thessy no duró mucho, ya que a los primeros 3 aleteos, el rubio perdió fuerza para así caer aparatosamente al fondo del precipicio. Odysseus ante aquello fue rápidamente hacia su amigo quien estaba en el piso lleno de polvo y de raspones.

-¡Thesseus! –dijo el pelinegro- Dijiste que ibas a aprender a volar aun que te mataras ¿Te mataste? o.o

-Todavía no... decidí lisiarme primero –respondió el angelito rubio con sarcasmo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y cinco:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en el gran templo. Se encontraba Shion en el comedor tomando una taza de café, el patriarca tenia recargado un codo en la mesa y recargaba su cabeza con su mano, y con la otra mano sostenía la taza de café la cual estaba sobre la mesa. También ahí mismo estaba el pequeño Mu de tan solo 5 años.

-¿Mu? u.ú

-¿Si? o.o

-Pegaste mi codo con pegamento a la mesa ¿Cierto? ¬¬

-Sip o.o

-¡Y también mi taza! o.ó

-Ahora intenta quitar tu mano de la cara n.n

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y seis:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Alberich de 7 años en el bosque de Asgard, admiraba su mas reciente reliquia la cual había puesto en una amatista. En eso, un pueblerino se acerca al pelirrojo muy molesto.

-¡Hey! –exclamó el visitante al pelirrojo- ¡Tu eres el niño que metió a mi hermano en una piedra amatista!

Alberich solo sonríe maliciosamente. Momentos después, otro pueblerino se acerca a Alberich igual de molesto.

-¡Hey¡Tu eres el niño que metió a mis DOS hermanos en una amatista!

Alberich sonríe maliciosamente...

-Adoro a esta familia n.ń –murmuró cínicamente el pelirrojo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y siete:**_

Todo comenzó en el mundo Marino, todos los pequeños futuros generales estaban reunidos y Kanon estaba frente a ellos.

-Bien, ahora les pasaré lista antes del entrenamiento –dijo Kanon- ¿Sorrento?

-¡Presente! n.n

-¿Eo?

-¡Presente!

-¿Isaac?

-¡Presente!

-¿Bian?

-¡Bravo¡Bravísimo! –contestó el mencionado quien aplaudía eufóricamente.

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y ocho:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Odysseus e Ikarus de tan solo 5 años observando el cielo. (fuera del Olimpo)

-Oye ¿Cuándo la gente se muere a donde va su alma? –preguntó un curioso Ikarus.

-Pues la Señorita Artemisa me dijo que sus almas iban al cielo o.o

Ambos angelitos voltean hacia arriba a ver tal.

-¿Te contó detalles del lanzamiento? o.o –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Odysseus se da una palmada en la frente.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ochenta y nueve:**_

Todo comenzó en Giudecca, donde el pequeño Minos y Rada estaban sentados en la escalera de la entrada de este mismo. Rada voltea a ver a su compañero.

-Te estoy observando... –dijo el pequeño Wyvern.

-¡Quien te puede culpar! XD

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa (ni tan pequeño :p):**_

Todo comenzó en los 5 picos de Rozan una tarde. Dohko caminaba por los alrededores mientras cavilaba para si mismo.

-Vaya, muy pronto cumpliré 251 años –murmuró para sí- Uno creería que ya seria mas viejo y sabio ahora.

Mas de repente ¡PUM! el Santo de Libra sin que se de cuenta, choca contra una enorme roca que estaba frente a él, así auto-proporcionándose un buen guamazo.

-... uno creería...

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa y uno:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en el bosque de Asgard. Estaban los pequeños Mime y Phenril jugando en la nieve.

-¡Mira Phenril, hice un gato de nieve! –dijo emocionado el pelirrojo quien le mostraba tal.

-Vaya o.o –musitó Alioth- Oye ¿Que es eso? –señalando una pequeña bolita frente al gato de nieve.

-¡Uy! Quien lo diría, escupió una bola de nieve n.n

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa y dos:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en el templo de Acuario. Los pequeños Camus y Milo se encontraban jugando, como era costumbre, con un poco de nieve. Camus había hecho un muñeco muy singular. Su muñeco de nieve aparentaba comer muy feliz un helado.

-Mira bicho, mi muñeco de nieve. –dijo Camus.

Milo se acerca a observar tal.

-Mi muñeco de nieve está disfrutando de un helado. Para él no hay nada mejor que disfrutar de uno. –añadió el santito de acuario.

Milo observó detenidamente dicho mono de nieve, que poco a poco comenzó a caer en el suelo, para así quedar tirado boca abajo. Lo mas curioso es que el muñeco de nieve tenia 3 hoyos en la espalda y una cuchara de helado clavada en esta.

-Oye Camus ¿Tu muñeco de nieve saca su helado de su espalda? o.o

-Es una sórdida historia u.u

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa y tres:**_

Todo comenzó en el mundo marino, donde se encontraban Julián y Kanon en el soporte principal.

-¡Kanon! –exclamó Julián- ¡Tu harás lo que yo diga¡Por que yo soy el jefe y yo mando en este reino!

Kanon sonríe cínicamente y le de una palmadita en la mejilla a la reencarnación de Poseidón.

-¿Sabes Julián? Te ves tan lindo cuando alucinas n.n

-¬¬

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI: **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y bueno, escribí este capitulo con el poco tiempo que tuve disponible (mi día de descanso). En verdad ahora si ando muy limitada, cansada, estresada y en lo único que pienso es en dormir y comer (estúpidos horarios). Por eso nadie me ha seguido el rastro jaja y he estado tan ausente pero en fin, aquí escribí el noveno capitulo por que no pude evitarlo xD

Si tienes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios o lo que quieras decirme, ya sabes que hacer. Y como diría Camusin. ¡Au revoir!

_(8)Me vale lo que piense la gente de mi, es mi vida y yo soy así (¡Simón!)... Por que me vale, vale, vale, me vale gorro...(8) Me vale de **Maná** (el himno oficial de Ángela xD)_

**"Afortunadamente, los griegos estaban un poco locos**

**y de su genialidad locura nos alimentamos todavía nosotros, afortunadamente" –Fernando Savater.**

**--------------------**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA:** Saint Seiya ya saben a quienes pertenecen. Calvin & Hobbes pertenecen al fabuloso Bill Watterson. Garfield pertenece al genial Jim Davis y Mafalda pertenece al ídolo Quino. (si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo fics, claro está) Solo utilizo sus parodias para plasmarlas en este fic de SS. No gano dinero ni nada por el estilo, solo desestresarme, olvidarme de ciertos problemas que tengo y entretenerlos a ustedes haciéndoles pasar por un agradable rato.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 10:**

**(y todos los reinos)**

**(decima parte)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa y cuatro:**_

Todo comenzó un medio día en Asgard, en donde el pequeño Sigfried estaba llegando al palacio de Valhala, al abrir la puerta...

-¡Ya llegué! –anunció el pequeño Dubhé.

En eso, Phenril llega corriendo rápidamente y taclea Sigfried, al estilo Dino de los Picapiedra. (vivir entre tanto lobo le afecto)

-¡Waaaaa! –gritó Sigfried. Ambos dioses estaban tirados en el suelo.

-¿Contento de verme? n.n –preguntó Phenril.

-Lo que daría por que tu ya salieras a entrenar ¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa y cinco:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la casa de Piscis, donde el pequeño Afrodita estaba regando sus rosas como si nada, en eso Máscara va apareciendo ahí.

-¡Hola Afro!

-Hola Maski n.n

-Oye, Tengo una pregunta hipotética...

-¿Hipotética? –preguntó extrañado el santito de los pececitos.

-Sip, pues veras... –musitó máscara pensativo- suponte que un chico me insulta en el coliseo ¿Debo patearlo bien fuerte en la espinilla y después mandarlo a Yomotsu? o.o

-No creo que la violencia este justificada, Maski.

Mascarita se queda pensativo, hasta que...

-Otra pregunta hipotética ¿Que si ya lo hice?

-o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa y seis:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en el palacio de Valhala, donde se encontraba el pequeño Alberich asomándose por la ventana, lo curioso es que tenia los ojos totalmente abiertos y no parpadeaba para nada. En eso, va llegando Sigfried y lo mira detenidamente.

-O.O –cara de Alberich.

-Siempre encuentro asombroso como algunas personas pueden ver al vacío por horas sin fin.. o.o –dijo el pequeño Dubhé sorprendido.

-O.O ...ZzzZZzzZzZZzzzZzZzZZzzzZzZZzzZz…

-Retiro lo dicho ¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa y siete:**_

Todo comenzó cerca del soporte principal del mundo marino. Donde Kanon estaba a punto de comenzar los entrenamientos, estaba dando algunas indicaciones. Los futuros pequeños generales marinos estaban presentes poniendo mucha atención...

-"No debo de distraerme, debo poner mucha atención" –pensó para si el pequeño Sorrento quien empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos- "No debo distraerme, no debo distraerme. Sorrento, no te distraigas que luego no vas a entender las indicaciones del maestro Kanon."

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Sorrento fueron interrumpidos de golpe.

-¿Han entendido lo que les dije? –preguntó Kanon.

-¡Si! –respondieron los pequeños.

-O.O? Que dijo? –preguntó Sorrento quien no había puesto atención.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa y ocho:**_

Todo comenzó en el inframundo, los pequeños Minos y Aiacos estaban cerca de Giudecca saludando.

-¡Se acabaron las vacaciones de verano! –dijo un triste Aiacos- ¡Nada por delante sino trabajo y monotonía todo un año en los cochinos entrenamientos que van a comenzar!

-Oh vamos, la mitad del verano te la pasaste quejándote de lo aburrido que estabas –respondió Minos.

-¿Lo hice?

-Lo hiciste u.u

-Que extraño, debo haber estado delirando por tanta diversión o.o

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo número noventa y nueve:**_

Un medio día en Asgard, Sigfried como todos los días iba llegando al palacio de Valhala. Sin embargo, el pequeño dios guerrero sabia a la perfección lo que le esperaba siempre que llegaba. La bienvenida de Phenril, así que se paró frente a la puerta de la entrada, y sin abrir esta...

-¡Ya llegue! –gritó Sigfried desde afuera.

De repente ¡WHAM! Se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido, como si alguien hubiera chocado fuertemente contra la puerta. Sigfried con una sonrisa cínica abrió la puerta y vio que Phenril estaba tirado en el piso.

-Te darás cuenta de que no dije que estaba adentro n.n

-¬¬U –cara de Phenril.

_**¡Pequeño recuerdo número CIEN:**_

Todo comenzó en el Olimpo, donde la adolescente Artemisa estaba tomando tranquilamente un Té, en eso, va llegando el pequeño Ikarus.

-Señorita Artemisa. He decidido dejarme barba... una barba LARGA como los tipos esos de Al-Qaeda n.n –dijo el pelirrojo mas que contento.

-Eso es lindo, ve adelante, hazlo... –respondió Artemisa quien le daba un sorbido a su Té y no le tomó mucha importancia.

Ikarus decepcionado se va de ahí y se para frente al espejo.

-Pensé que haría mas escándalo que eso... –murmuró el pequeño para si quien se tocaba la barbilla.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ciento uno:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Géminis. Donde el pequeño Saga estaba parado en la entrada de la casa de géminis. En eso va llegando Kanon.

-¡Oh no¡Hay una batalla campal entre mi desayuno y el almuerzo! –dijo el menor de los gemelos mientras se sobaba su estomago.

Saga lo miró con indiferencia. Cuando en eso, se escuchó un gran BUUUURRRP proveniente de Kanon, osease, había eructado muy fuerte.

-!Bien! –exclamó Kanon- ¡Ganó el desayuno! XD

-¡Eres asqueroso! ò.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ciento dos:**_

Todo comenzó en Giudecca. El pequeño Rada estaba sentado en la entrada del palacio. En eso va apareciendo Minos, se sienta junto a él y mira detenidamente el juez de Wyvern. Rada con su ya de por si cara de pocos amigos voltea a ver a su compañero.

-Te estoy ignorando... ¬¬

-¿Me ignoras? –preguntó Minos- ¿Y tuviste que decírmelo? Ji, Ji, Ji Novato n.n

-¬¬U

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ciento tres:**_

Otro medio día en el palacio del Valhala, se encontraba Phenril atento a la hora de llegada de Sigfried. como si estuviera camuflageandose, se fue escondiendo debajo de todo lo que podía. Hasta que se metió debajo de un tapete que había en la entrada del palacio.

Mientras que afuera, el pequeño Sigfried estaba llegando.

-Oh, Oh de seguro Phenril está esperando a que abra la puerta para atacarme como es su costumbre... –murmuró el pequeño Dubhé- ¡Ya sé, entraré por una de las puertas traseras y así yo lo ataco a él!

Sigfried se escabulle por otra de las entradas del palacio, hasta llegar a donde estaba Phenril, quien seguía en su posición de ataque, Sigfried a escondidas lo espió.

-Ji, Ji Ahí está, listo para atacarme... pero que tonto es –Sigfried silenciosamente camina hacia donde Phenril. Ya estando a unos cuantos centímetros- ¡YA LLEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡WAAAAAAAH! –gritó Phenril ante la sorpresa.

Momentos después...

-Tengo que hacerle un poco más de caso a esas dudas que me asaltan de vez en cuando ¬¬ -refunfuñó Sigfried quien estaba lleno de moretones y todo rasguñado.

_**Pequeño recuerdo número ciento cuatro:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en el Santuario. Shion de nuevo estaba bajando por las 12 casas, hasta que llegó a la casa de Acuario, en eso se va topando al pequeño Milo.

-Maestro, venga, tiene que ver esto n.n

Shion sin otra opción siguió al santo de la octava casa, quien lo guió hasta una parte donde estaba lleno de nieve. Sin mencionar los clásicos muñecos que siempre el santo de aquella casa y el de la octava hacían.

Shion observó la escena y era algo mas o menos así: Había un muñeco de nieve con 2 narices y 3 ojos. Otro que simulaba jugar golf con su cabeza. Otro que le enterraba el palo de una raqueta de tennis a otro en la cabeza y finalmente un pequeño muñequito de nieve que simulaba conducir un trineo y que había atropellado a otro muñeco.

-Esta genial nuestra casa de terror de hombres de nieve ¿Verdad Maestro? –preguntó ahora Camus mas que orgulloso.

Shion dio un suspiro.

-Mejor llamaré al psiquiatra...

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI: **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y bueno, para los lectores del paraísoFF (actualizo en FFNET y PFF al mismo tiempo así q la nota va en general) pues muchas gracias a ustedes ya estoy entre los 10 autores favoritos (sigo sin creérmela) Je, Gracias por leer mis retorcidas historias... no tengo palabras... y sigo sin creermela... ¡Uf!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que a mi si me gustó como quedó, en especial el de Mascarita con sus preguntas hipotéticas Jajaja es un encanto mi tocayo zodiacal! (Yeah, arriba nosotros los cancerianos! Somos geniales Jajaja... y modestos xD)

Y bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios... bla... bla ya saben lo de siempre, no dudes en mandarme lo que ustedes se han de saber de memoria. Los leo en la próxima, y como diría yo misma ¡Si tienen tele pues ahí se ven!

"Afortunadamente, los griegos estaban un poco locos 

**y de su genialidad locura nos alimentamos todavía nosotros, afortunadamente" –Fernando Savater.**

**--------------------**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA:** Mafalda pertenece a Quino, Garfield a Jim Davis y Calvin&Hobbes a Bill Watterson. Saint Seiya a Kurumada y Toei. Y pues si, hay mas recuerdos (se supone que ahorita debería estar haciendo tarea jaja). Espero lo disfruten.

ANTES QUE LEAN. Prepárense esta Navidad. Por que a mediados de noviembre estará mi nuevo fic llamado "Momentos Navideños", bajaría el 1er capitulo pero aun es muy pronto (digo, apenas empezó Noviembre), pero aun así, la catastrofe estará muy pronto aquí en y Paraíso FF. (no me vean así, es producto de mi mente retorcida)

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 11:**

**(Onceava parte)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**Pequeño recuerdo 105:**_

Todo comenzó una mañana en la casa de Cáncer, donde va entrando el pequeño Afrodita con una pantufla de conejito. El santito de piscis se dirige a donde Mascarita quien estaba sentado con cara de apatía en la entrada de su recinto.

-¡Mascarita! –el peque Afro se sienta junto a él- ¿Ves la pantufla de conejito que tengo en la mano?

-Aja ¿Eso que?

-El conejito esta triste por no encontrar a su amiguito.

-Es solo una corazonada Afro, pero revisa en el cesto de la basura.

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 106:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Alberich en el bosque, mas bien, entre sus amatistas. En eso, un fantasma real, (transparente y toda la cosa) se va acercando a él.

-¡Buuuuu! –dijo el fantasma.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó un indiferente Alberich quien voltea a ver como si nada al espíritu.

-¡Bu¡Soy un fantasma!

-¿No me digas? ¬¬

-Claro, y doy miedo o.o

-No, no es cierto u.u

-¿No? –preguntó el fantasma tristemente.

-Ni un poco...

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, de hecho te encuentro bastante agradable.

El fantasma mas que triste se avienta al piso.

-¡Quisiera estar muerto!

-Ejem... –musitó el pelirrojo- No estoy seguro de cómo explicártelo... o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 107:**_

Todo comenzó en el pilar del océano Ártico, ahí estaban los pequeños Isaac en compañía de Sorrento.

-Ah... Ah... –musitó Sorrento quien tenia ganas de estornudar.

Isaac solo se lo quedó viendo.

-Ah... ah... –Sorrento se tapa la nariz- ¡AH! Pschzzzz... snif... snif…

-¿Por que te tragaste el estornudo? –preguntó un curioso kraken.

Sorrento solo miró sus pies.

-Es que quería hacer explotar mis zapatos o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 108:**_

Todo comenzó en Giudecca.

-Rada ¿Qué haces tirado en el piso? –preguntó el pequeño Aiacos al ver tal.

-¿Que, que hago? –preguntó furioso el rubio- ¡Si tu me tiraste al suelo!

-¿Y por que tienes que vivir en el pasado? u.ú

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 109:**_

Una mañana se encontraban en el Olimpo los pequeños Thesseus e Ikarus.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó el pelirrojo- ¡Me gusta pensar que soy como un dios!

-¿En serio? –preguntó Thesseus- ¡Bien por ti! Pues a mi me gusta pensar que soy gordo n.n –respondió con sarcasmo.

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 110:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Acuario, donde el pequeño Camus estaba revisando algunos discos de acetato de su colección.

-Mira Milo, en la tapa de esta grabación dice que este compositor francés podía tocar el piano a los 3años, y escribió su primera sinfonía a los 4 –comento el acuariano- Es increíble.

-Y vaya que si -agregó el bicho- Yo a esa edad aprendí a usar el baño o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 111:**_

Una tarde, no muy lejos del santuario, exactamente en la playa se encontraba Marín tirada en la arena. Lo curioso es que alrededor de ella habían especies de muñequitos de arena que simulaban verla. Habían docenas de aquellos.

En eso, la pequeña Shaina se va acercando a ella y la mira extrañada.

-Hola Marín ¿Qué haces? –preguntó la peliverde.

-Hola Shaina, estoy tomando el sol.

-Y ¿Por qué hay muñecos de arena rodeándote?

-Es que quiero saber lo que es sentirse sexy.

-o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 112:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Shiryu y Hyoga afuera de la mansión Kido, estaban sentados en la banqueta y hacían nada de provecho.

-Apuesto a que el primer carro que pase es color azul –comentó Shiryu.

En eso un auto color rojo pasa frente a ellos.

-No Shiryu, el siguiente carro que va a pasar será negro –comentó Hyoga.

En eso un auto color amarillo pasa frente a ellos. Y así se pasó mas de una hora y ninguno de los dos futuros santos bronceados le habían atinado al color.

-¿Sabes Hyoga?

-¿Qué?

-Nunca pensé que un auto se equivocara tanto o.o

-o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 113:**_

Se encontraban los pequeños Odysseus, Thesseus e Ikarus cerca del Olimpo.

-¿A que podríamos jugar? –preguntó Oddy.

-¡Ya está, juguemos a cualquier cosa! –exclamó Ikarus emocionado- ¿Eh? Seria bueno ¿No¡Vamos¿Eh?

-Si, bueno, pero ¿A que? –preguntaron al unísono Thesseus y Odysseus.

-¡Que se yo! –respondió el pelirrojo- ¿Desde cuando los entusiastas debemos de dar soluciones?

_**Pequeño recuerdo 114:**_

Todo comenzó en Giudecca, donde Minos se había enterado de algo...

-¡No lo puedo creer Rada! –exclamó el peli-grisáceo- ¡Mira que te guste Pandora¡Eso es absurdo¡Solo por que es linda por fuera!

El juez de Griffo se quedo pensando un segundo. Cabe mencionar que Aiacos había llegado tras de él sin que se diera cuenta.

-Aun que también la gente se divide en lindos por fuera y lindos por dentro o.o –pensó en voz alta.

-Bueno... también estamos los lindos reversibles n.n –añadió Aiacos.

-o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 115:**_

Se Encontraban los pequeños Mime y Hagen paseando por el bosque, hasta que llegaron a un árbol muy pero muy alto.

-Mira Mime –dijo Hagen- Que árbol tan enorme –dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

El pelirrojo lo imita y empieza a admirarlo.

-Es asombroso que un árbol pueda crecer tanto ¿No? –añadió el dios de Merak.

-Bueno, después de todo ¿En que otra cosa puede emplear su tiempo un árbol?

-Buen punto o.o

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MUA: **Aquí mas, espero les haya gustado. Por el momento no tengo nada mas que decir, mas que agradecer los comentarios del capitulo pasado.

Y bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o lo que quieras decirme envíame un review. Los leo en la próxima. Sayonara!

¡Y escuchen "Nymphetamine" de Cladle of filth¡ES BUENÍSIMA!

_**"Afortunadamente, los griegos estaban un poco locos** _

**_y de su genialidad locura nos alimentamos todavía nosotros, afortunadamente" –Fernando Savater._**

**_--------------------_**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA:** Mafalda, Garfield, Calvin&Hobbes y Saint Seiya ya saben a quienes pertenecen. Ya sé que tengo mi otro fic especial navideño, pero leyendo mas tiras cómicas de Garfield no pude evitar escribir el 12vo capitulo. Espero les gusten. Y también agregaré una que otra no tan navideña.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 12:**

**(doceava parte)**

**Por: A. M.**

_**Pequeño recuerdo 116:**_

En la casa Piscis, el pequeño Afrodita recibe una llamada telefónica. (de donde sacó el teléfono, no pregunten). Al terminar, cuelga el teléfono.

-¡Mascarita! –exclamó el pequeño.- ¡Hablaron del centro comercial¡El duende se Santa dice que le regreses sus zapatos!

El pequeño niño de Cáncer se acerca a su mejor amigo, cabe mencionar que traía puestos unos zapatones verdes mas grandes que él mismo.

-Que duende tan mas llorón ¬¬

-u.ú –cara de afro.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 117:**_

En Valhala ya habían puesto su árbol de navidad y era enorme, cabe mencionar que debajo de este estaba lleno de regalos.

En ese momento, el pequeño Alberich entusiasmado se acerca y toma una regalo, el cual sacude, para oír y adivinar mas o menos el contenido de este.

-¡Aja! –dijo Sigfried quien lo cachó- No estarás espiando el contenido del regalo ¿O si?

-Solo con mis oídos o.o

-o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 118:**_

Todo comenzó en el pilar del atlántico del sur.

-Escucha Sorrento –dijo Isaac- El tamaño del regalo no es lo importante. Lo que piensas es lo que cuenta u.ú

-Entonces piensa en grande u.u

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 119:**_

El pequeño Rada se encontraba durmiendo, en eso siente algo sobre sus cobijas. Este abre sus ojos y nota que una especie de pelota color morada con patas y un gorrito de navidad se acerca a él y se para enfrente.

-¿Qué? o.o –preguntó confundido al ver tal cosa.

-Hola Rada –saludó la esfera morada- Este es un sueño y soy un dulce ¿Quieres bailar?

-A la próxima no cenaré pizza con pastel o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 120:**_

De nuevo todo comenzó en la casa de Piscis.

-...ah ya veo, Gracias. Adiós –Afro cuelga el teléfono- Oye Mascarita, hablaron del centro comercial... de nuevo. Y me dijeron que ya no eras bienvenido en el "Refugio Feliz de Santa"

-Duendes soplones ¬¬ -refunfuñó Mascarita quien traía un bigote y barbas de Santa en la cara.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 121:**_

El pequeño Ikarus caminaba por el Olimpo, y en una de las entradas había un muérdago. En eso se va acercando Thesseus y mira el muérdago. Ikarus sin hacer mas se abraza y se da un beso a si mismo.

-Autoservicio n.n –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¬¬ -cara de Thesseus.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 122:**_

En el pilar del Océano Indico también había un muérdago. Krishta estaba debajo de él. En eso Eo y Bian se van acercando y cargaban un letrero el cual dejaron junto al pequeño Krishta, para después entre risas alejarse de ahí.

El pequeño general del Pilar Indico miró tal letrero y para su suerte decía: "Tengan piedad".

-¬¬ -cara de Krishta.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 123:**_

Todo comenzó en el templo del patriarca.

-¡Camus y Milo! –exclamó Shion- ¿Qué hace un muñeco de nieve sobre la estatua de Atenea?

Los mencionados voltean hacia tal y vuelven a ver a Shion.

-Se derrite maestro –respondieron al unísono.

-¬¬ -cara de Shion.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 124:**_

El pequeño Aiacos va caminando en Giudecca, en eso, se topa con una enorme caja de cartón.

-¡Una caja! –dijo sorprendido- No, esperen, en esta época del año no es una caja...

Todo se queda en silencio, hasta que..

-¡ES UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD DESNUDO! XD –exclamó lleno de felicidad.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 125:**_

Sigfried dormía placidamente, en eso el pequeño Mime va a despertarlo.

-¡Sigfried, Sigfried! ;-;

-Mime ¿Qué pasa? –dijo soñoliento el pequeño Dubhé- Son las 4 de la mañana, vuelve a la cama..

-No puedo ;-; -respondió el pequeño pelirrojo entre lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que... snif... es que tengo una duda ;-; ¿Quién le da regalos a Santa? ó.o

-o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 126:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Géminis.

-De acuerdo Kanon -dijo Saga- Te acompañaré a ver a Santa SI prometes portarte bien.

Kanon sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-No iremos ¬¬ -Saga se da la vuelta y se aleja de ahí.

-¡Vamos Saga! –exclamó el menor de los gemelos- ¡Esa fue mi mejor sonrisa honesta falsa! o.ó

_**Pequeño recuerdo 127:**_

Todo comenzó en el Inframundo. El pequeño Minos traía puesto un gorro Navideño y así se estaba paseando por todo aquel mundo. En eso se va topando con Rada.

-¿Por qué traes tese gorro en la cabeza? –preguntó el rubio.

-Por que si Santa no me trae lo que quiero, no le regreso su gorro u.ú

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 128:**_

Todo comenzó en la mansión Kido.

-Dime hermano una cosa –dijo Shun- Debo decirle a Santa ¿Has sido bueno o malo en este año? n.n

-¿Yo? Pues he sido muy bueno.

-Gracias n.n –Shun se va de ahí con intenciones de escribir su carta como todo niño inocente.

-Además de mentiroso, incesante, cínico y compulsivo :D –murmuró el pequeño fénix.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 129:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Aldebarán con su armadura dorada puesta. y una capa amarrada en el cuello.

-¡Hay ciudadanos en peligro! –gritó Aldebarán- ¡Una guerra santa nueva! Así que este es un trabajo para...

Aldebarán ve una dona de chocolate en una mesita frente a él.

-El hombre indeciso T.T

_**Pequeño recuerdo 130:**_

El pequeño Ikki se va acercando a Seiya.

-Oye Seiya, eres lento –dijo el peliazul.

-No... es... cierto... –respondió Seiya.

5 minutos después.

-Retira...

5 minutos mas después...

-Lo que...

5 minutos mas...

-Dijiste...

-¬¬ -cara de Ikki.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 131:**_

Todo comenzó en el mundo Marino.

-¡Yo soy el dios, soy POSEIDÓN! -exclamó Julián hacia Kanon- ¡Así que tu eres el que me sirve, yo no te serviré JAMÁS!

-Que triste –dijo Dragón Marino- Entonces tu vida no tiene sentido n.n

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 132:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Aries.

-Dime Aldebarán, siempre a ustedes los veo con la armadura dorada puesta ¿Cada cuando se la quitan? –preguntó el pequeño Kiki- ¿Alguna vez dejan sus armaduras?

-¡Puff! –musitó Aldebarán- Pero por supuesto.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, no las quitamos solo por dos razones.

-¿Y cuales son? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-La primera para tomar el sol y la segunda para nadar desnudos n.n

-O.O ¡OH!

-¡Aldebarán! –se escuchó a Mu desde su templo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 133:**_

Todo comenzó de nuevo en la casa de Géminis. Los pequeños gemelos tomaban un refrigerio.

-¿Sabes Saga? Estoy de un humor nostálgico...

-¿Ah si? –preguntó el mayor.

-Si escucha –Kanon se golpea el pecho- ¡BURP! Ah el desayuno n.n

-¡Eres un puerco! o.ó

_**Pequeño recuerdo 134:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Milo recargado en su comedor aburriéndose.

-Tengo hambre –dijo el escorpión- Desearía tener un gran pastel de chocolate.

¡PUM! Para sorpresa de Milo, este apareció de repente.

-¡WOW! –exclamó sorprendido- Desearía que Camus estuviera aquí para ver esto o.o

-¿Me hablabas? –llegó el mencionado de repente.

-¡Órale! -dijo Milo- ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! Quisiera que no lo fuera, de hecho n.n

¡PUM! Abre sus ojos y despierta del sueño.

-Bien hecho Milo ¬¬ -refunfuñó para si mismo.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 136:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Leo, donde Aioria estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta, en eso el pequeño Shaka va llegando.

-Hola Aioria ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el rubio.

-Escribiendo, escucha –respondió el cachorro de león- "Mis memorias... por Aioria futuro de Leo. Nací en Grecia... y después escribí sobre mi aburrida y corta existencia" T.T

-Corto pero honesto u.u

**FIN**

**MI NOTA:** Ahora si les dejé un capitulo LARGO, mas de 15 recuerdos. Espero les hayan gustado por que a mi si jaja.

Y bueno, por el fic navideño, pues a mas tardar el Miércoles subo el capitulo 4 de "Momentos Navideños" así que no se me desesperen. Y bueno, no tengo mas que decir por el momento mas que agradecer sus reviews del cap pasado de este fic. muchas gracias.

Y si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas o lo que quieras ya sabes que hacer. Los leo en la próxima. See ya!

Y escuchen "The Open Door" de Evanescence ¡Esta GENIAL!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Coelho.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA:** Mafalda, Garfield, Calvin&Hobbes y Saint Seiya ya saben a quienes pertenecen. Y aquí otro capitulo, espero les guste.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 13:**

**(treceava parte)**

**Por: A. M.**

_**Pequeño recuerdo 137:**_

Se encontraba Mascarita en la casa de Cáncer viendo la TV.

-"¡Larry, no vayas ahí adentro!" –decían en la película que el Canceriano veía.

-"Debo entrar ahí, Margaret" –respondió ahí mismo dentro de la TV.

-Vaya, Larry es muy valiente –murmuró Mascarita.

-"¡AAAAGGHHH!" –gritó Larry.

-Larry es muy valiente... y estúpido ¬¬ -murmuró Mascarita.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 138:**_

Todo comenzó en Giudecca.

-¡Eres un insolente! –exclamó el pequeño Rada furioso a Garuda.

-¡Caray, gracias! –respondió el pequeño Aiacos quien le dio un abrazo a Wyvern- Ahora tengo otro adjetivo para agregar a mi currículo n.n

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 139:**_

Todo comenzó en el pilar del Atlántico Sur. Isaac pasaba por ahí, cuando vio que el pequeño Sorrento estaba pegando algo en su pilar. Se acercó y observó.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el pequeño Kraken.

-Pegando mi frase de la semana –respondió Siren.

El cartel decía "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy".

-¡Desde mañana mismo empiezo! n.n –dijo orgulloso Sorrento.

-u.ú

_**Pequeño recuerdo 140:**_

Todo comenzó en el palacio de Valhalla.

-¡Waaah! –gritó el pequeño Alberich- ¡Me duelen mis pies!

-Pero claro Alberich –dijo Mime quien estaba presente- Te duelen los pies por que te pusiste los zapatos al revez.

Alberich mira sus pies.

-¡WAAAAAH! –vuelve a gritar el pelirrojo- ¡Me duele mi orgullo!

-U.U

_**Pequeño recuerdo 141:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Aries.

-¡Kiki! –exclamó Mu.

El pelirrojo va a donde su maestro.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó el carnero quien señalaba un graffiti en la pared. Kiki se queda pensativo.

-¿Esto? Bueno... –el pelirrojo se rasca su cabeza- No se, yo pensaba llamarlo "Paisaje Pop" o.o

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 142:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Géminis, donde en los alrededores se escuchaba un gran BUUURP.  
En eso va llegando Kanon hacia donde Saga, venia agitado. 

-¿Oíste eso Saga? –preguntó el menor de los gemelos- ¡Mi eructo duró por 3 casas y todo el recinto de géminis! xD

-Eres asombrosamente puerco ¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 143:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Milo con Camus en la casa de Acuario.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, los Acuarios hacen cosas raras –comento el bicho.

-Que raro... –respondió Camus- ¿Los Acuario hacen cosas?

-o.o

_**Pequeño recuerdo 144:**_

El pequeño Minos va pasando por Giudecca, en eso ve un letrero que dice "Cuidado con el cartel". El pequeño Griffo lo mira.

-¡Ja! Cartel tonto u.u

¡PUM! El cartel lo golpea.

-x.X

_**Pequeño recuerdo 145:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Piscis, en el jardín el pequeño Afrodita estaba sembrando sus rosas, en eso va llegando Mascarita.

-¡Uy! Parece que va a llover –comentó el Canceriano quien veía el cielo.

-¿Llover? –preguntó Afro- ¿Pero que dices? Yo no veo ni una nube.

-¿Entonces no crees que va a llover?

-No seas tonto, claro que no –Afrodita vuelve a lo suyo.

Momentos después. Se puede ver a Máscara con una manguera apuntando hacia el santo de los pecesitos.

**FIN**

**MI NOTA:** Bueno, aquí les dejo 9 shots jeje. No tengo nada mas que decir mas que agradecer sus comentarios del capitulo pasado.

Y bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios, lo de siempre ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la próxima. See ya!

"_**El seis se inventó en un dos por tres"**_

_**-Anónimo (Jajajaja xD)**_

_**------**_


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTA:** Mafalda, Garfield, Calvin&Hobbes y Saint Seiya pertenecen a Quino, Jim Davis, Bill Watterson y Masami Kurumada (respectivamente).

Así es, aun que no lo crean hay un capitulo 14, espero lo disfruten.

**PEQUEÑOS RECUERDOS 14:**

**(catorceava parte)**

**Por: A. M.**

_**Pequeño recuerdo 146:**_

Todo comenzó en el palacio de Valhalla, Sigfried se encontró a Alberich, cabe mencionar que el pequeño Megrez Delta tenia en su cara una expresión de cinismo.

-Conozco esa cara –dijo Sigfried- Es tu _"¿Quien¿Yo?"_ cara. Eso quiere decir que has hecho algo malo. u.ú

Alberich solo parpadea.

-¿Quien yo? n.n

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 147:**_

Se encontraba el pequeño Thesseus con Ikarus.

-Oye Ikarus –dijo el rubio- ¿Los mortales hacen algo rápido?

-... –silencio de Ikarus.

-... –silencio de Thesseus.

-... –silencio de Ikarus.

-... –silencio de Thesseus.

-... –silencio de Ikarus.

-... –silencio de Thesseus.

-No n.n –respondió finalmente el pelirrojo.

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 148:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Piscis.

-...Y luego... uh... olvidé lo que pasó –dijo el pequeño Afrodita quien confundido se rascaba la cabeza.

-Oh que bien –refunfuñó Mascarita- ¿Me cuentas una historia por una hora y olvidas el final? Si hubiera estado atento en verdad me habría molestado u.u

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 149:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Escorpión, donde el pequeño Milo estaba haciendo muecas en el espejo, en eso Camus va llegando.

-Hola bicho –saludó el Acuariano.

-Mira Camus, te voy a enseñar mis nuevos gestos –dijo entusiasta el pequeño escorpión- Yo feliz n.n

Camus parpadea.

-Yo enojado ò.ó

Camus vuelve a parpadear.

-Y yo felizmente enojado ò.n

Silencio sepulcral de Camus.

_**Pequeño recuerdo 150:**_

Todo comenzó en Giudecca.

-Te observo fijamente –dijo Rada- ¿Que piensas de eso? u.ú

-Hey ¿Quien no quisiera hacerlo? XD –respondió Aiacos halagado.

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 151:**_

Todo comenzó en el mundo marino.

-Nunca te voy a entender ¬¬ -refunfuñó el pequeño Krishta.

-Me gusta eso –respondió Siren- "Sorrento: el General del misterio" n.n

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 152:**_

Todo comenzó en el Jardín de los Saras Gemelos.

-Felicidades Aioria –dijo el pequeño Shaka molesto- Has podado por completo mis arbolitos ¿Que tienes que decir al respecto? o.ó

-¿Puedo conservar las tijeras? n.n –respondió Aioria cínicamente.

-¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 153:**_

Todo comenzó en la casa de Géminis. Kanon llega tranquilamente hacia su gemelo.

-¡BURP! –Kanon eructa frente a él.

-¡Kanon, no tienes que guardar tus eructos para mí! o.ó

-Lo que es mío es tuyo n.n

-Puerco ¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 154:**_

Volviendo al Valhala.

-Vamos a hacer una lista de tus defectos, Alberich –dijo Sigfried- eres Cínico, compulsivo, maldadoso...

-Y...

-¡Y no nos olvidemos de irrespetuoso!

-Ese es mi favorito n.n –añadió el pelirrojo.

¬¬

_**Pequeño recuerdo 155:**_

Todo comenzó en Giudecca, y ahora el pequeño Minos ve un letrero que decía "Cuidado con la pared invisible".

-¡Ja! Que tonterías...

En eso ¡POW! Minos choca contra el aire.

-X,X

_**FIN**_

**YO:** Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Agradezco sus comentarios del capitulo pasado, y ahora que me cayó el 20, este es mi primer fic que llega a los mas de 100 comentarios ¡Rompí mi record! Jajaja (si, soy medio lenta)

Y bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, algún pequeño 'sketch' gracioso que quieran incluir por aki, ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la próxima locos.

"_**Si la vida no te sonríe, hazle cosquillas"**_

_**-Anónimo (xD Jajaja)**_

_**------**_


End file.
